


New Beginnings

by Emerys_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerys_Potter/pseuds/Emerys_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has finally defeated Lord Voldemort, however some of his followers are still at large.  The Ministry of Magic sends Harry to America to try and live a normal life while the aurors round up and take out the Dark Lord's followers.<br/>Hoping this will be a new start for himself, living a normal muggle existance for a while.  What happens when he is sent to Forks and surrounded by magical beings?  Will Voldemorts followers find Harry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the Wizarding World and everything contained belong to J.K.Rowling. I do not receive any money for the fanfiction; it is purely for entertainment purposes. 
> 
> Hey guys, this is my first story so I appreciate constructive feedback.

It’s been over a month since Harry defeated Lord Voldemort at the battle of Hogwarts.  He always thought that if he was alive by the end of it, that things would settle down for him and his friends.  Instead Voldemorts remaining followers fled and have been using hit and run tactics to keep the fear going through the magical community.  Harry seems to be their favourite target, doing their best to avenge their master.  In the last two days alone Harry had been stabbed in his thigh with a jagged knife, poisoned and the victim of the cruciatus curse whereas Hermione had taken a stinging hex to the stomach and Ron almost lost his arm a blasting curse.  Since the defeat of Voldemort they've been on the run thanks to the assistance of the remaining members of the order, however the death eaters even though low in numbers seemed to always know what they were planning.  They've taken to move hideouts every night. Harry wanted to fight back, after all he didn't risk everything at the final battle to now go into hiding but the order and the few good aurors refused his wish. He was a symbol now, he couldn't die.

Currently they were in a small abandoned wooden-cottage in Wales.  From the outside it looked a bit like a two-storey version of Hagrid's hut back at Hogwarts, except judging from the large holes in the side of the house it looks like no one’s lived here in a while. Harry knew that Hermione hated it from the moment she walked in, he watched in silent amusement as her nose scrunched up seeing the rotting floor boards, the rickety old staircase and what sounded like rats running around.  They were starting to get used to each home not being permanent and even Harry knew it was better than most places they've been in so even if Hermione was not loving it, it wouldn't be forever. She pursed her lips and walked into the living room dragging her bag with her, reminding Harry strongly of his Aunt Petunia.  Harry grabbed their backpacks and headed up the staircase. Harry was clutching the hand rail nervously as the steps groaned with each step. When he got to the landing he noticed that it was just the one room with one bed in the middle of it. Harry crossed the room and placed their bags near the bed with a sigh. The one small room wasn't a big deal for them, since being on the run they'd taken to everyone sleeping in the same room anyway. The idea was that if they were attacked during the night, they'd have a better chance of surviving rather than being separated and being picked off one by one. It didn't matter to Harry if he slept in the same room as everyone else; after all throughout Hogwarts he'd shared a dormitory with half a dozen other guys and it seemed like a sound enough plan. 

Harry opened his backpack and put his arm all the way in searching for a book. Hermione had thankfully used the undetectable extension charm on Ron and his bags now all of Harry's belongings fit perfectly in his small black backpack he found at Grimmauld Place. Finally feeling his hands brush a leather book with markings on it he pulled it out, he couldn't help but smile when it saw it. He opened the yellowed leather cover with a sigh. It was a gift from the Gryffindors at the end of his sixth year before he left to go hunting around for horcruxes. He knew then that he wasn't coming back and was shocked that most of the Gryffindor tower knew he wouldn't return and wanted to give him something. Harry turned the thick pages taking in the pictures over his years at Hogwarts, the Quidditch matches, all of the friends from Gryffindor smiling back at him. He felt his heart grow heavy at some of the faces, so many innocent people died at the battle. Colin Creevy the one who'd taken most of these pictures, was killed right in front of Harry. He'd just run into the courtyard amidst all the choas and turned his head just as Rabastan Lestrange used the killing curse on him.

"Potter!" a strong female voice screamed out.  Harry sighed and closed the book and placed it carefully back in his bag before going downstairs. As he went back down the staircase, the middle step groaned heavily making him flinch; he hoped it wouldn't give way underneath him.  He walked into the living room and stared around at his travelling companions.  Ron and Hermione were standing together in the corner talking quietly while a short fat witch took the only seat in the room. 

"You screamed, Macmillian." Harry said sarcastically.  He couldn't help but smirk as the old witch in the worn chair glared up at him.  While her shrill voice tended to get on his nerves he was glad that she was here, when McGonagall was looking for protectors for them she was the first to volunteer.  Harry knew this was her way of repaying him back for saving her nephews' life during the battle.  Harry didn't need or want her to risk her life for him afterall enough people had died for him. Besides Ernie was a friend of Harry's they were in the same year at Hogwarts, of course he was going to save him. 

"We need to work out a plan." she said stiffly.  "I will not have what happened at our last safe house happen again!" Harry lowered his head as he thought back to what happened to their other protector.  Sturgis Podmore who had fought in both the first and second war had gone to patrol the outside of their latest hideout; they never knew what happened exactly however they found his body on the roof covered in deep cuts.  Harry could still see his body; looked more like he was attacked by some animal and then thrown off a cliff the way his bones jutted out at wrong angles. Macmillian had wanted to leave immediately however Harry and Hermione refused, he'd risked his life for them and he deserved more than to be left in a heap, in the middle of nowhere.  Macmillian ground her teeth in defiance, she hated being corrected.  Harry knew that because in her eyes they were still kids, it probably didn't help matters at all.  They quickly fixed him up the best they could, they didn't want his family to see him like that. In their memories he would always be a hero and that's what they wanted them to feel not a victim of the death eaters.

"Agreed." Hermione croaked from the corner.  Harry knew that even now she was picturing Podmores body and what those evil, horrific people did to him. 

"How long can we stay here this time?" Ron asked running his hand through his long vibrant hair.  Since they've been on the run, they haven't really been able to keep themselves looking presentable.  Ron’s face was a little dusty and his once shaggy hair had almost reached his shoulder.  Hermione had offered to cut it for him; however after seeing what she'd done to Harry he pointedly refused.  Harry couldn't see what was so wrong with it, it looked as it always did.  Hermione on the other hand hadn't changed much except that each safe house didn't have showers or baths she wasn't able to wash her hair properly. It now hung loosely down her back, while on one hand it had lost its sheen at least for her sake it wasn’t so wild and fuzzy anymore. Harry was extremely relieved that Hermione knew some cleaning spells for them (shame it didn't work properly on hair), otherwise they would have smelled rather bad by now.

"Maybe a day or so...that's it Weasley." Macmillian said tapping the end of the armrest impatiently.  Harry watched her fascinated; it was like he could see the gears turn in her head.  He always imagined that each time her eyes went back and forth it was almost as if you could see the gears turning inside.  Harry never said this out loud even just to Ron and Hermione because he really didn't want Macmillian to overhear. Though she'd sworn to protect them, she had a intense anger problem.  "We'll be safe for the moment at any rate, Granger can you go round and magically seal every nook and cranny you can find then prepare the wards I taught you...err Weasley go help." she said staring at them until they got up and began to prepare. Once they were out of sight she turned her eyes back to Harry.  "Potter, we need to talk privately." Harry stared at her, since joining up over a month ago she'd been extremely open about what they had to do to survive. Now it seems like she sent his best friends away mainly because she didn't want them to overhear her. Taking his stare and silent response to mean continue she began. "I think we might have to relocate overseas."

Harry stared gobsmacked at the elderly witch.  "W…what are you talking about?" Harry said biting the side of his cheek trying to keep his anger under control.  Out of all the plans he expected her to say; relocate which basically was running away to Harry was her next best idea.

"Potter." she said quietly. "We don’t really have much of a choice…they seem to know ahead of time where we hide.  If we don't leave within a day they will find us... they always find us."  She said added the last few words with bitterness. Harry couldn't disagree with her, they'd had some close calls with death eaters.  "Besides this 'Plan B' was from McGonagall, we talked about some things before we first left Hogwarts to hide." Harry just wanted all of this hiding and fighting to be over, Dumbledore had always said that once Voldemort was defeated that was it however instead it just seems to get worse and worse.  "We'll send each of you to different safe houses overseas, then after a few months and if everything calms down, we'll bring you all back to England together."  she finished.  Harry knew that he was the main one being targeted so this might be the way to save his friends.  They'd done enough to protect and help him, they didn't deserve to be hunted by dangerous weirdos like dogs.  After all since being on the run they never had much time to grieve for the people they'd lost in the war, particularly Ron.  Harry's heart broke when he thought back to the Weasleys. They had to leave Hogwarts so quickly that they never got a chance to say goodbye, they were the closest thing Harry had ever felt to a family. Now because of him and this stupid war, they'd lost family members - 'because of him' he added angrily. The Weasley family had lost Ginny and Percy and instead of being together and trying to work it out, they all were separated and hiding in small hovels around Britain.  Harry could feel his blood boil at the thought of what his friends & family has gone through.  Macmillian seemed to be under the impression that the glare that covered Harry's face was meant for her.

"Listen Potter, it's really not a big deal you’ll see each other soon enough!" she barked causing Harry to stare intently back on her face.

"No, s...sorry just was thinking."  He muttered. "No let’s do it.  When do you want to send us?"

"Tonight, I'll dig up where I placed the portkeys and then I'll send you." she said with her eyebrows raised.  She seemed to want to say more but held her tongue. "Go on and inform the others while I find the portkeys..." she said before standing up.

Ron and Hermione had gone upstairs to try and repair some of the damage when Harry reached them.  Harry could already tell that they'd made some big strides in the few minutes he'd been alone with Macmillian.  The large hole in the roof and the few small cracks in the wooden floor which Harry avoided so not to fall through had been mended.  They turned had gave him a weak smile.

"So, what did old fungus want with you?" Ron said with a smile as Hermione poked his ribs. Harry thought the image was hilarious and was tempted to laugh but the look Hermione's face made him think again.

"Ron, I really don't think that’s appropriate. She's risking her life to help us and you’re making jokes at her expense."

Ron rolled his eyes at his girlfriend "Yes...and that's very nice Hermione but I wasn't picking on her...I was -" he said looking quickly at Harry with a desperate look in his eyes "-noting a observation." he said nervously.  Harry hoped that Ron knew what he was doing; he preferred them to both be in good moods with the news he has to tell them.

Hermione turned around at this and gave Ron a searching look. "You were simply...noting an observation...?"

"Yes that's right..." he said seeming more confident now. "After all she dresses in thick, brown robes...she's short and on the dumpy side...she reminds me of a mushroom...nothing mean about that eh Harry?" Harry had been hoping that he wasn't going to be drawn into this just nodded at Hermione, hoping this conversation would eventually turn around.  Instead a sneaky smile crept onto her face.

"Oh I see, well in that case-" she said her voice sickly sweet.  She walked a bit closer to Ron, whom Harry could tell thought he'd gotten away with his comment until Hermione smacked him upside the head.  "Ronald Weasley, that was mean and you know it!" she snapped before turning to Harry.  "Now what’s happened, what did she wanna say to you?"

Harry got them to sit down while he explained what was going to happen - that they'd be separated and living in different countries for a while, that this was approved with McGonagall before they left and that they shouldn't get into contact with each other until someone brought them back.

Ron and Hermione didn’t seem to like the idea at all.  Hermione had a lot of questions about safety and how they were going to get there, that Harry simply suggested that she go find Macmillian.  After all he didn't know much himself, just to inform the others and get ready to leave.  With a swish of her hair, she swept past him and headed for the stairs. 

"Ron, you okay mate?" Harry asked.  He'd been watching his friend’s reactions as he told them the news, Hermione's face was curious however Ron's became like stone impossible to read. 

"Oh, right sorry...it's just another big thing to deal with -" Harry could tell that something was still irritating his mate, so he kept his eyes on Ron and waited for him to be continue.  "-we...we've always had each other through all this crap and...now she wants us to face it alone in unknown areas, I know it may be less likely to be found but what if we are...we can't help each other."

Harry felt guilty for going along with Macmillian’s plan so quickly now.  Ron had a very good point but he knew where this was mainly coming from.  During the battle Ron and Hermione had almost never left his side, therefore it wasn't until after everything that they discovered Percy and Ginny's bodies in the Great Hall with all the other victims.  Ron was too busy helping him to save his siblings that were lying dead before him.  He could still remember Ron, with a look of pure horror on his face half collapsed half knelt before them and cried. Harry remembered watching Mrs Weasley trying to console him in her arms as tears streamed down her face.

"...if...if you or Hermione are attacked and you don't find a way to let me know...I'll punch you." he said.  Harry could tell that he was half joking but he knew that Ron couldn't lose anyone else.  Although he couldn’t help thinking that surely Ron could have thought of a better threat than punching him. The three of them were like a family to each other and after everything they'd been through in the last seven years; to loose each other now seemed unfair and cruel.

Harry just nodded at his friend and gave him the most convincing smile he could.

That night, McMillian had eventually found all three portkeys and told them to gather their things and say goodbye.  They could hear her walking around downstairs and probably starting to get impatient but Harry didn't really care right now.  Harry watched his friends nervously, he hated the feeling that this maybe the last time he seems them.  Hermione had tears running down her face, not caring to wipe them away, as she clutched her bag in her hand.  She looked rather miserable which made Harrys heart ache, the last thing he wanted for his friends was more pain.  After all Hermione wiped her parent’s memory to keep them safe, he and Ron were all she had left.

She quickly ran forward and pulled them all into a rather awkward hug.  Harry could feel her tears splash onto his robes as she sobbed into his shoulder.  He didn't care about the tears, he was too busy trying to burn this into his memory.  She slowly pulled away.

"Here…p...please take care of yourselves...and don't tell about this-" she said as she gave each of them a piece of cloth.  As Harry felt the present he could feel something round and hard in the red cloth.  Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek and gave Ron a quick peak on the mouth before heading downstairs.  Harry and Ron looked awkward at each other and shook hands each trying to give the other an happy smile before following Hermione.

Macmillian was waiting for them in the main room and gave Harry an old watch, Hermione an old tie-dyed shirt and Ron a large pair of earmuffs.  She waved at them and gave each a small smile, which was the most positive emotion they’d seen from her.  With their luggage in one hand and their portkeys in the other they waited for that feeling. Giving him a moment to stare at his friends and give what he hoped was a reassuring smile, which he was happy to see they returned.

Suddenly Harry felt as though a hook at attached itself to his bellybutton and launched him forward. With no idea where he was headed and just gripped the tighter in his hand until he fell forward onto the grass. He’d made it.

 


	2. Discovery and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arrives alone at his safe house in America. Unfortunately his sudden appearance brings him the attention of a vampire clan and a wolf pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Thanks for everyone who read my first chapter and for the kudos. If anyone has any notes or whatever, please feel free to leave a comment. As I said I'm new to fanfiction. These are my first stories so your opinions would be appreciated.

_**Jake** _

Jacob and Seth had been on patrol for the last two hours and soon their patrol would be up which means Jacob could go home and sleep. Sam had been relentless lately, ordering the pack to do more and more patrols than normal. While they couldn’t say anything to him about it, didn’t mean that they had to like it.

Since beginning their patrol, Seth had been whinging constantly about how unfair Sam had been lately. Jacob had always considered Seth as the little brother he never had, however he could be a little immature at times which tended to get on his nerves.

“ _…Come on Jake, I know you think the extra training sessions at the crack of dawn and the extra patrol runs are annoying and unnecessary-“_ Seth started again. Jake admitted last week, in an attempt to stop Seth complaining that he really hated the extra patrols. They were taking all of his time up that he could be fixing his motorbike or keeping an eye on Bella, the closer she got to the leeches the more angrier he got. What Bella saw in those blood-suckers he knew he would never understand.

“ _Seth…for the last time, Sam is alpha…which means we follow him and try not to piss him off.”_ Jake said exasperated. “ _Remember what happened last week?”_

Jacob was satisfied with Seth’s silence; he assumed that he was thinking back to the punishment Sam gave to Jared and Embry. Last Thursday the two got into a small, playful disagreement after one of their usual bets went south. It ended up getting a little loud when they phased, it wasn’t that unusual when they were transformed into their wolves that if annoyed they snap lightly at each other. Unfortunately for those two, the noise woke up Sam who’d just been up all night hunting. As a large hulking version of Sam appeared on the patio, he began to lowly growl. He was giving Jared and Embry such a dark glare that Jake knew that what was going to happen next wouldn’t be pretty.

“ _Alright, fine Jake. I’ll drop it, I was just saying that it wasn’t fair…that’s all.”_

_“Just make sure you do drop it, the last thing you want is for Sam to hear you!”_ Jake said seriously.

For Jacob many of the bonuses that come from being a wolf were amazing – enhanced strength, speed, senses & such an incredible feeling of freedom and power when he phases. However the only down side for him was he never had much privacy, for when he and the pack were phased they each had access to each other’s thoughts. When he thought about it, knowing the details about the last time Jared had sex with his imprint Kim or when Embry had bet with Paul about when Bella would up and officially join the bloodsuckers were rather annoying. They both started walking slowly through the forest boarders coming up on a large river that marked the start of the Cullen’s territory.

_“So Jake-”_ Seth started slowly, obviously trying to think of something to talk about. Jake was secretly hoping that Seth would just focus on the next fifteen minutes they had left before Leah and Embry arrived. “ _-what are you planning on doing after this?”_

Jacob swung his head around and stared at the sandy coloured wolf next to him. Jacob was dissecting Seth’s tone for amusement or sarcasm. “ _Nothing much.”_ He said hoping to sound casual and keeping his thoughts focused on the patrol. Since Bella came into the picture and the pack worked out his feelings for her, they’d been betting on their relationship and trying to use an unwittingly naive Seth to gather information. Jake desperately focused on keeping all thoughts of Bella out of his mind when he was with the other wolves, didn’t always work but worked well enough to keep most of his real thoughts secret. He was hoping to catch Bella on her way home from studying with Angela Webber. The cute Asian girl from Bella’s class seemed to be one of the few people that he didn’t have an issue with her hanging out with; she was friendly, positive and seemed to genuinely liked Bella. From the moment he woke up this morning, he thought about Bella and he almost seemed desperate to hang out with her. He even seriously considered not showing up for his patrol with Seth today but the thought of Sam’s hands around his neck made him reconsider. He felt relieved when Seth nodded and turned to run down the side of the river and away from vampire territory and finish their patrol.

They began picking up the pace and running fast to where they were meant to be meeting their replacements. Jake and Seth emerged from the forest into a wide field as they made their way across Jake noticed Seth slow down then stop entirely.

“ _Come on Seth hurry-“_ Jake said before his pack mate started growling cutting him off.

“ _Intruder.”_ He said, his voice full of alarm, before turning around and running the opposite way leaving Jacob to follow.

 -----------------------

_**Emmett** _

Emmett had just arrived home after hunting, he always felt so much better after eating. He had successfully taken down a large bear, a small mountain lion and a few deer. Normally he’d go hunting with Jasper, Rosealie or Edward however none of them were able to join him. Edward was spending more time with his human and Rosealie and he were fighting again - so he didn’t even bother asking her to join. Jasper on the other hand was busy doing something boring for Carlisle, he always joked that Jasper was doing something dangerously illegal…and therefore at least in his mind fun for Carlisle; such as transporting human organs for surgery. The last time he joked about that Roselie hit him over the head.

“That’s both insulting and stupid!” she sneered. Emmett had instantly regretting saying anything in front of Rosealie, she had never been able to take a joke especially about the family…she was to protective and sensitive.

“You should never say anything like that about Carlisle, you know he’s not like that!” Her eyes had narrowed to almost slits “and even if he was, Jasper would be the last person to send seeing as he still has issues with his thirst.”

Emmett walked into the living room and slumped into the couch as he turned on the tv. He flicked through the channels hoping there to be something to interest him, finally deciding on watching extreme wrestling. The sound of a door slamming ripped his attention away from the screen just as one guy had just gotten his opponent in a headlock. He watched Alice stomp down the stairs and angrily sit next to him. He couldn’t help but smirk at her reaction; throughout the years he’s known her she’d always been bubbly and light - almost dance-like in her stance and movement no matter what the problem. Slowly Carlisle emerged standing near the stairs, obviously just had followed Alice from one of the upstairs rooms. Emmett usually had a policy of trying to stay out of his family’s drama however this looked like it could be entertaining. He watched as Carlisle moved over to stand in front of them.

“Alice, you know that this is for the best.” Carlisle said looking down at Alice with a tired expression. Emmett assumed that they were just going to carry on their conversation from upstairs as though he wasn’t even there.

“Sending him alone…into a potentially dangerous situation. How is that for the best? I would have gladly gone with him!” she argued. Her usually calm expression gone.

Carlisle looked down at Alice with a softening expression and sighed. “Alice, I didn’t want to make this…boy feel threatened. What if it was the Volturi, spying on us? They wouldn’t hurt Jasper.”

“You _hope_ they wouldn’t hurt Jasper!” she corrected folding her arms like a petulant child.

Emmett had always considered himself good at reading people – even if he wasn’t able to read minds like Edward or affect emotions like Jasper and he had enough of listening to this. Alice was a seer and if she scared of a potential threat, something was wrong.

“Okay, okay.” Emmett said as he stood up between the two. “What’s happened between me leaving for a few hours to feed and…this?”

Alice rose from the couch and turned to Emmett, he could tell that she was trying to calm down. “I had a vision that a stranger was moving into that abandoned house down the road…Carlisle sent Jasper to go find out more about him.”

“Well, what’s wrong with that?” Emmett asked carefully watching Alice. He was used to dodging certain topics from the slightest frown, or eye twitch since dating Rosealie and with Alice this worked up, he was betting she’d be similar.

“What’s _wrong_ is I could barely see anything from this boy. I know he’s fairly short with black hair and he arrived alone, that’s it -” She held her small hand up in front his face, as though expecting him to say something. “-not done…and since Jasper left I can’t see him or that guy at all!”

The realisation of what this meant was starting to get to Emmett. Usually the only reason why Alice had trouble with her visions was because of the wolf pack. Those blasted dogs hated their family for what they were, which infuriated he and Roselie to no end. Sometimes they would playfully talk about how they would get them back for insulting and hurting them. Unfortunately it could only ever be a dream - if they could dream, he thought with a smirk. The treaty they signed years and years ago prevented them from drinking or to a certain extent hurting any human amid a few other conditions.

“Why can’t we just go and follow Jasper? You know, check if the guy is okay.” Emmett was sure he would be, after all he could take care of himself. Before becoming a vampire, Jasper was a major in the confederate army. However if the mutts were involved he couldn’t be sure, he would never trust a dog.

“You go through the forest, looking for Jasper and you could alert either the pack or the stranger. It’s best that you both just wait here.” Carlisle said looking down at the stares of his two adoptive children. Emmett could tell he was weakening, he always thought that Carlisles kindness would be his undoing. “…however if he’s not back in an hour, we’ll _all_ go look for him.”

Emmett nodded and sat back on the couch and stared back at the TV. It was fair enough decision and a compromise so he could respect it. A few seconds later he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Alice slowly sunk into the couch next to him, resigned that it was probably the best result she would get. Trying to focus on the wrestler on the screen instead of his moody sister, he knew it would be a long hour.

\----------------------

_**Harry** _

Harry landed hard on the ground causing his glasses to fall of his head. Harry hated travelling by portkey it never seemed to go easy for him, although remembering back to his first time using floo powder at the Weasley’s that didn’t go well either. Harry got on his knees and began feeling around for his glasses. After a few minutes of feeling nothing but grass and rocks, Harry grabbed his wand from his pocket in frustration and waved it shouting “Accio Glasses!” Instantly the black glasses flew into his outstretched hand, which after wiping them quickly on his pants he shoved them on.

Harry took in his new surroundings. He appeared to have landed in a forest somewhere; the large trees around him, that appeared to go on for ages provided a high canopy above him, allowing only a tiny bit of sun to come through. In front of Harry was a small wooden cottage, it looked to be a one bedroom home with barely enough room to swing a kneazle. However after months of moving from one dilapidated home to another, this one at least seemed homey.

Harry got up off the ground, keeping his wand at the ready. He quickly moved behind one of the trees behind him and began scouting the area around the house. While he was adamant that this was the safe house that McMillian sent him to, it didn’t mean that it hadn’t been breached after all she never had time to check if they were still safe. Harry was fairly satisfied that the forest in front of the house was safe, he made his way around to the back to check around. Harry knew that many would consider this a little bit unnecessary; however he wasn’t going to risk anything anymore. Since he began scouting around a stubborn voice in the back of his head told him that the deatheaters wouldn’t expect him to flee overseas, that looking around the forest made him look like a weirdo. Harry, irritated at himself just ignored it and moved to the back of the house. He had almost finished when he heard a twig snap somewhere behind him. Harry stilled, he tightened his hold on his wand as he quickly snapped around with his wand held high.

“Stupefy!” he shouted as he watched a scarlet light erupt from his wand and hit its target.

“Nice one Potter.” He muttered to himself looking down at the stunned deer in front of him. Happy that he was alone and no one saw that embarrassing moment he waved his wand over the animal and watched it awkwardly stand up and run away into the shrubs ahead.

Harry made his way to the fence at the front of the house, eager to get inside and look around. As he grabbed gate, he felt a small shock travel up his arm causing him to jerk back in surprise. Of course McMillian sent him to a safe house that was so well protected; it wouldn’t even let him inside. He cautiously reached out for the lock on the gate, and felt surprisingly relieved when all he felt was the cold of the metal lock and no shock. He opened the gate and walked up the dirt path to the house.

When he got to the front door he tapped the door handle and whispered “Alohamora.” The lock clicked and the door swung open slightly to admit him. Harry couldn’t help be slightly gobsmacked by the inside of his new house, it was well and truly a wizarding home it had obviously been enchanted. From the narrow entrance way, Harry could make out a large lounge room which appeared to be the centre of the house; it had two large green couches and a wooden coffee table. Harry slowly made his way further into the home, looking around at the high ceilings with a slight smile. There were seven large staircases coming off from the lounge room each leading to a different door, which Harry assumed to be the bedrooms, kitchen and bathrooms. Harry couldn’t help but collapse into one of the large couches and feel his body slowly sink into it. A small piece of parchment caught his eye on the table in front of him. He quickly snatched it up and opened it up.

_Dear Potter,_

_I sent this letter ahead yesterday, knowing that after we lost Podmore I’d have to send you three away. I know that your portkey took you to a small town in America however that’s all I know, McGonagall didn’t go into much detail about the safe houses._

_All I want you to do is stay put, and keep a low profile. Someone from the Ministry or the Order will be by soon to check up on you and watch you._

_Don’t even bother trying to find out where Hermione and Ron are, it’s safer for you all if none of you know about each other’s locations._

_Dumbledore himself setup that safe house, so you can rest assured that the wards will protect you and will even make it incredibly hard to trace you - so you’d better not leave! Or deatheaters won’t be your only concern when I get my hands on you!_

_Hetty Macmillian_

Harry scrunched up the parchment and threw it across the room. He was pissed at his supposed guardian, how was keeping him from what he considered family going to keep everyone safe? It was his fault that they were in danger anyway. What if someone did find/attack Ron or Hermione? He couldn’t protect them from another country. While fuming in his seat, he stared heatedly at the ball of parchment that once was Macmillan’s letter, he considered using the blasting curse on it picturing the old hags face as he did when he heard a faint voice.

“Harry?” the female voice called out.

Harry flung his head up and looked around the house for the intruder.

“Harry, it’s me…Hermione.”

Realising that the voice was coming from his pocket, he quickly thrust his hand in and took out Hermione’s farewell present. He carefully unwrapped the red cloth to reveal a small hand mirror. It was dark silver with odd runes around the outside of the glass and in the middle was Hermione smiling up at Harry.

He grinned back to Hermione, feeling stupid for not thinking that the smartest witch of their grade wouldn’t have thought of something.

“How are you going Harry?” she asked

“Me? Fine, what about you and Ron? Have you spoken to him yet?” Harry replied quickly not letting Hermione get a word in. However she just smiled back at him and waited for him to stop.

“We’re both fine, it’s okay Harry.” Harry could hear the calmness in her voice rain over him, smoothing him. Hermione had always been able to relax and make him feel better. Harry felt a huge weight lift from his heart that had appeared after reading Macmillians letter. Both Ron and Hermione were safe for now he told himself. He felt better knowing that they could contact him if something happened then he didn’t care what Macmillian said, he would find a way to help them.

“Yeah, I spoke with Ron just before. He’s in Germany at the moment and I’m in France.” Hermione said the last few words with a hint of bitterness in her voice. Harry could tell by the tone in her voice that she would have preferred Germany seeing as she’d already visited France a few years ago. Hermione’s parents had enjoyed taking her away on holidays, around the world ever since she began Hogwarts. He supressed a chuckle after imagining at the look on Ron’s face if she had been the one in Germany instead of him; he’d have flown into a rage. She would be a bit too close to her ex-boyfriend Victor Krum for his liking.

“Where did Macmillian send you Harry?”

“I’m in some small town in America.”

Hermione’s eyes widened slightly and a small grin appeared on her pale face.

“Really? Wow, you’re so lucky Harry.   There are several fantastic places I want to visit there; Salem and their Witches’ Institute, The Magical Congress of The United States of America…that’s their version of our Ministry of Magic, oh and I…I mean you _must_ go see the home for the United States Quidditch League…did you know they built it on a-

“Hermione!” Harry interrupted, he couldn’t help feel bemused at his excited friend. When she got going on a topic, nothing could stop her especially if it involved learning something…learning anything.

“Yer Harry?”

“I was just wondering what these mirrors are, they’re amazing.” He asked feeling the cold metal of the mirror under his fingers.

“Oh, nothing really.” She replied, simply waving off his compliment as if she never heard it. “They’re two-way mirrors. The only real downside to them is that only two of us can talk to each other at a time.”

“What happens if I call one of you and you two are already talking?”

“Oh, I enchanted it to grow warm in your hand and vibrate.”

A sudden thought struck Harry, causing a chill to run over him.

“W...w…what about if it gets damaged, like if we drop it…or -” he allowed his voice to trail off, hoping that Hermione would get the idea of where he was going with that question. He didn’t really have the courage to dwell on more of his friends getting injured. He remembered the time not too long ago where he Ron, Hermione and Macmillian were pinned down by six deatheaters in an abandoned muggle alley. They were stuck using bins and rubbish that was cluttering the street as a poor cover. Each of them were throwing spells at the deatheaters, Harry had been so focused on stunning the leader that he completely missed seeing one of his underlings casting the blasting curse off to the right of him. Ron nearly lost his arm after trying to pull him out of the spells path. He’d been a mix of both anger and sadness, Ron had risked himself again to save him. Luckily thanks to Macmillian’s quick thinking, they’d managed to get away. Seeing that they were losing ground, she held her wand over her head and thick black smoke came billowing out of the tip covering the whole street and allowed them to get away.

Harry knew that Hermione had understood when her face paled slightly. “It would cause the same reaction actually…”   Hermione answered.

Harry groaned. He had a feeling that each time that Ron and Hermione wanted to talk either to catch up or get romantic with each other; he’d have a stroke thinking something had attacked them. It was going to be a long few weeks, he thought bitterly to himself. After talking for a few more minutes Hermione decided to call it a night.

“I’m really tired and I’m planning on soaking in the bath upstairs for a few hours…I’ll contact you tomorrow Harry.” She said smiling at Harry before her face disappeared leaving Harry staring into his own image.

Harry placed the mirror on the table in the middle of the room. Deciding to take a look around at the other rooms, Harry made his way to the first door. The first and second staircases led to the kitchen and dining rooms; unfortunately the kitchen was void of food. Harry knew it should have been obvious to him - after all there was a good chance that no one had been here in months or even years. The third room was a potions lab, complete with a hanging pewter cauldron, small book self and even had a large shelf of potions ingredients. Harry noticed that on the middle shelf, surrounded by ingredients were six vials each with a different coloured liquid inside. Fortunately for him most were labelled except for a long thing vial filled with a green liquid. He pocketed the potion, from his experience it would be safer if he just carefully disposed of it rather than leaving it lying around. Harry had never been exceptional at potions, he knew enough that he could brew a few things in case he was attacked - after all as one of his old professors would say ‘ _Constant Vigilance’._ Since his fourth year one of his consistent nightmares had been based on seeing Cedric killed in front of him. Sometimes it would just be a green light, that would hit Cedric in his chest while Harry watched immobile, unable to save him - otherwise it was usually his parents death – while the most he could remember was the green light and his mother’s screams he imagination would usually go a step further and watch her fall victim to it and fall to the ground. As the memory of those dreams flittered across his mind, he shook his head. It was bad enough they pestered him at night, he couldn’t allow them to halt him now…he couldn’t. After he returned to Hogwarts and his ordeal from his fourth year was over, Madam Pomfrey had recommended him to take a dreamless sleep draught, which while he was at Hogwarts she was happy to give him after that he relied on Hermione to brew for him. Now that he was alone, he’d either have to endure the visions from his dreams or brew the potion himself.

“At least I’m better at potions than Neville.” He muttered to himself with a sly grin. Neville was one of Harry’s trusted mates and while he was at Hogwarts had to be one of the worst potion students in Hogwarts history.  

The fourth was a library complete with a large desk at the centre of it. Harry glanced quickly around the room, amazed at the titles of some of the volumes. Reading was never a hobby for him as it had been for Hermione but a lot of them drew him in. The rest of them were bedrooms, Harry chucked his backpack onto the bed in the master bedroom. It seemed to suit him the best, the theme was red and gold taking Harry back to living at Hogwarts in the Gryffindor common room. Painful images ran through his head of Ginny, laughing enjoying one of the twins’ newest pranks. He quickly he pushed them aside. He didn’t have the strength at the moment to deal with memories yet, it was bad enough that their happy faces and lifeless bodies haunted his dreams.

Harry shook his head and quickly left his room. He had to get some fresh air, surely that would help get his head on straight. He made his way down the stairs and out the front door.

\------------------------------

**_Jasper_ **

Jasper had arrived at the cottage Alice had described and began to look around for any sign of a threat. He knew that he’d have to be quick, not only did Alice look upset when he left the house but the strangers home was close to the wolfs territory and they wouldn’t be pleased he was here.

After scouting the area and finding nothing out of the ordinary he moved in front of the house. It seemed like a rather unstated house. Taking a closer look at it, he seriously doubted the Volturi would be involved. They more enjoy the finer things and this cosy, warm looking property wouldn’t even come close. At first when he heard about Alice’s new vision, he suspected Alec, one of the Volturi’s lap dogs however after seeing the place where he supposedly lived, he wasn’t so sure.

Deciding to just try talking to the boy, Jasper walked up to the gate and moved to open it. As he touched the metal lock on the gate he was thrown back several metres into the trunk of an old tree. He got up, rubbing his head.

“What the hell… _”_ he muttered. It took a lot to hurt a vampire and whatever the hell caused him to fly into that tree – hurt. He thought about jumping the wooden fence but getting blasted back and landing on his head was something he wanted to avoid. He had no idea who was inside and therefore who was in his mates visions. If it hadn’t been for Alice watching the Volturi’s decisions he would have thought that they found a recruit to their army that could create barriers or some sort of protection. Aro one of the official leaders of the Volturi had a desire to acquire every vampire with a special ability into his fold one of the reasons why he was after his family so much. He wanted Alice and Edward…badly.

Jasper took another look around and considered giving up for now and informing the rest of the family about what he had found so far - which much to his annoyance wasn’t much. As he started walking away he heard the front door of the house creak open. He quickly launched himself behind a tree, if whoever this guy is was an enemy he didn’t want to give himself away, at least not yet.

He peaked from behind the tree to try and catch a glimpse of his target. He was shocked to see that it looked to be a boy around fifteen or sixteen years old. He was just shorter than average and had messy jet black hair. Not taking his age into account he didn’t look like much of a threat, he in fact looked a little sickly; he was fairly pale and thin looking with deep black bags under his eyes. More importantly he was a human boy, Jasper could feel his blood pumping through him. Jasper braced himself for the thirst to threaten to overwhelm him. It never came, the boy’s blood, his scent was pleasant and didn’t trigger his thirst. It seemed the more time he spent watching him, the more curious Jasper became.

The boy sighed and looked at the forest around him as though taking it in. Jasper couldn’t help but think that the kid looked weak, in fact by the looks of him, if he doesn’t sit down he thought he’d fall over. Instead of going back inside the boy walked forward down the path from the house. Jasper noted that he began to walk a little slower, and watched as his green eyes darted around suspiciously. Eventually he stopped in the just short of the gate and stared back at the tree Jasper was hiding behind. Jasper quickly ducked back behind it, hoping it was a fluke where he was looking.

“Hello?” the boys’ voice called out causing Jasper to groan slightly. He was better than this, he was so rarely caught.

“Hello!” repeated the voice, having a harsh almost dangerous sound to it.

Jasper decided to just play along, maybe by pretending to be friendly or maybe a neighbour he could get more information out of him.

“Hi…what’s your name?” asking the first thought that came to him. He knew he sounded rather stiff almost forced but he wasn’t used to being around humans much. Since being turned, this kid was the first human he was able to be around comfortably. He just hoped that the boy wouldn’t notice anything. Jasper moved away from the tree and moved towards the gate.

“Harry.” He replied bluntly, slowly shifting his stance and placing his hand in his pockets. Jasper immediately noticed it was a defensive stance and felt the anxiety roll off him. There was something about him that screamed solider. The way he carried himself and the look in his eye warned Jasper that he shouldn’t quickly judge him lightly.

“I’m Jasper Hale. I live nearby and heard we had a neighbour.” He said as innocently possible.

“What do you _really_ want Jasper?” he said stiffly. He could tell the boy was getting suspicious, so he tried sending calming and happy feelings towards him. As soon as he did however the boy glared heavily at him and took something out of his pocket.

“Come any closer and I’ll throw it!” he said angrily holding a glass vial in his hand. Jasper stared at the sickly green liquid inside in shock. How had this gone this bad, so fast? He thought to himself.

“Look, Harry – “ Jasper started however stopped when Harry cocked his arm back ready to throw it. Jasper had no idea what was in that vial however he was extremely confident that it wouldn’t hurt him. He was a vampire and really his only enemy was wolves and fire, so he strongly doubted some green liquid would hurt him.

“Leave _now!”_ he screamed. When Jasper didn’t move, Harry threw the vial over the fence at Jasper, who quickly moved to the side allowing it to hit the ground. However he regretted not moving further away almost instantly. The moment it hit the soft earth, a large green explosion erupted from the ground, blasting everything back in a ten metre radius. Jasper was sent flying and landed in a heap on the ground.

Jasper realised that this situation could only get worse, so he quickly took off and headed home. He didn’t know much but he had to inform his family.

\---------------------------

**_Jake_ **

Through their connected minds Jacob knew that to Seth, the smell was strong and unfamiliar. There was no one in the tribe or pack with this scent, the leeches smelt disgusting to them, not even one of the humans in town smelt like this. Jacob assumed that this was the main reason for the alarm in his voice. As Jake followed behind him he was suddenly hit by the smell like a wave. The scent caused a bit of a distraction, to Jake he nearly veered off the path and slammed into a tree catching himself at the last second.  

“ _T-that smell…”_ Jake stammered.

Seth was right it was strong, so strong that he wondered how he could have missed it. However to Jake it didn’t smell off or wrong in anyway, it intrigued him as if drawing him closer.

“ _Where the hell did that scent come from…we just came this way…”_ Seth replied irritated.

Sam wouldn’t be impressed that they had passed right by the intruder without noticing them at all. As they got closer and closer to the scent, it became warm and rather intoxicating to him, it seemed to cause his blood to pump faster. He could hear Seth’s confused thoughts fill his head but he pushed them away and focused on the scent. Jacob tensed, he got a whiff of another scent, and this one was definitely a vampire. He pushed his large hind legs harder against the soft ground, speeding up.

“ _Smell that?”_ Seth asked curiously.

Jake didn’t answer he just let out a low, threatening growl. He didn’t know why but he felt very protective of whoever had that wonderful smell and he knew that if there was a vampire close to them he’d make them regret it.

Seth and Jacob finally arrived at the clearing in the middle of the forest and in front of them was a small cottage.

“ _The scent…it seems to be coming from in there.”_ Seth said. However Jacob was only half listening to him. He couldn’t quite concentrate on anything; all he could think about was the smell, that heavenly scent. A howl pierced the air around him. He turned around and stared at Seth, who was howling loudly.

“ _What the HELL are you doing Seth!”_ He said fuming. Seth was alerting the other pack members that something was wrong - that they were needed. He had to find out about the person they’d been tracking, he couldn’t let Sam call the shots, the way he’s been lately has been more shot first and ask questions later.

“ _What I’m meant to do?”_ he said sounding confused. _“Remember our last pack meeting? Sam wanted us to inform the pack immediately if any of us found…anything out of the ordinary. This is out of the ordinary, wouldn’t you say?”_

Jacob tried to keep his thoughts at bay, away from the surface so that Seth and the pack couldn’t hear. The only thing he could do was growl quietly at Seth, he knew he was right but he didn’t care. Sam would be furious if they kept this from the pack, a vampire and an unknown in their town wasn’t something they should deal with alone.

\-----------------------------

_**Harry** _

Once the blonde man had run into the dense shrubs and out of sight, Harry ran back inside the house. He could’ve kicked himself, how stupid could he be?   After everything he’d been through he just walked out into the open without his wand for protection. He was just lucky about that potion he had in his pocket, after all it could have done anything. Harry chucked darkly as he thought of the ironic thought of him being lucky. He found his wand laying on the couch in the living room, he went over and roughly shoved it in his pocket. Something about that Jasper person, made Harry’s skin crawl. He kind of reminded him of the vampires that fought in the battle of Hogwarts, except his eyes were golden not the red or black that they had been. Either way, humans don’t have golden eyes, so he was clearly magical in some way.

Harry picked up the hand mirror deciding it would be the safest option to consult Hermione. As he stared at the glass, he realised that she never properly explained how he could use them.

“err…hello? “ he asked looking curiously at his reflection. As it didn’t do anything he kept trying.

“Show me Hermione?” he questioned and still the glass didn’t transform into his best friends face.

“Herm-!”

A loud howl dropped his attention from the hand mirror to his front door. Whatever that howl had been, it sounded as though it was right outside. Realising that he had no idea how to call her and he was curious about that sound, he placed the mirror back on the table and moved to his door.

\------------------------------

**_Jake_ **

Jake began pawing at the ground nervously, he hated waiting around especially now. It felt like every fibre of his being was telling him to move and act now. Within five minutes the entire pack had arrived on the edge of the strange houses property, each already phased into their wolf forms. Seth began explaining quickly about the situation and what happened. Paul and Embry growled loudly, as if expecting a fight but Jake knew it had more to do with the excitement from getting to fight. Sam had them wait back in the shadows from the trees so that if the stranger was a threat, the pack wouldn’t give them warning that they’d be discovered.

“ _It just appeared out of nowhere?”_ Leah asked confused. “ _How could you two idiots miss that scent?”_ Jake growled at the small grey wolf in front of him. Leah always had an attitude on her and it wasn't something that Jake was going to put up with today.

“ _Enough Jacob!”_ Sam shouted. Jake stopped glaring and growling at Leah and turned his head back to Sam. “ _We’ll talk about that later, right now we’ve got a possible threat in that house.”_

_“We don’t know that though, do we?”_ Quil said innocently.

Sam turned at snapped his jaws viciously at the smaller brown wolf. Jacob hated watching Sam when he began acting like some dictator. He noticed that Quil quickly lowered his head, realising he’d overstepped and annoyed his alpha.

“ _Silence! If I say they are a possible threat…that’s what they are. Got it?”_

No one had been brave enough after that to say anything to Sam.

“ _Surround the outside of the house._ ” Sam ordered.

Quietly the pack began to spread out around the small cottage. Jacob had moved to the back of the house with Seth and Jared hiding in the shadows from a few shrubs, leaving the front of the house for the rest of the pack.

He could tell the scent of the vampire was strong and seemed to be everywhere. They must have only just missed the leech. The rest of the pack had the same feeling, however they all still seemed to be on edge.

“ _Lucky for him.”_ Jake thought darkly as he was picturing what he would do to that vampire.

“ _Who are you talking about?  Who’s lucky?”_ Seth asked.

Jake just ignored him. He was angry at him he only needed another few minutes without the pack here to get some answers. Now he realised that he might never get them.

“ _Someone’s coming out, be ready and hold your positions!”_ Sam said firmly.

Jake wanted so badly to see them, but he knew that Sam wouldn’t stand for it. Waiting at the back in case their prey runs seems to be where Sam keeps placing him. He was getting sick of it, Sam had to get used to the fact that even though Jake was meant to be alpha – he never really wanted that responsibility.

“ _Embry_!” Leah shouted. Jake could feel that something had happened to Embry and the concern that his pack felt. That was it for Jake, he had enough playing as Sams puppet, he quickly kicked off from the ground and headed around to the front.

“ _Jake, stop!”_ Seth screamed, however Jake didn’t care he just kept moving. As he came into eye line of the house, he saw the back of a guy’s head. He was standing outside the wooden fence that surrounded the house. Jake could tell that he was on edge from the way he was standing, almost as if he was ready to strike.

The boy turned around and looked Jake in the eye. Jake suddenly felt the world freeze and drop away from him, as he lost himself in the deep emerald eyes of the boy in front of him. All that mattered right now was that boy.

“ _Jake did you just –“_ Jake heard Jared begin however he stopped listening.

No, I couldn’t have just imprinted…on a guy. Jake had always thought of himself as straight, how could his imprint be a guy? He recognised the feeling of love and protection that had overwhelmed him from descriptions others in the pack had when they imprinted. He snapped back to reality as he saw a large dark silver wolf leap over his imprints head and land heavily on him.  Jake felt like someone had punched his heart.

“ _No!”_


	3. Survival?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets approached by the Cullens and attacked by the pack. Does he survive Pauls attack? Does Embry recover after being blasted by Dumbledores protective wards? 
> 
> How will everyone react after the fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry it took a while longer than I said to get this chapter out. I had trouble writing it - bit of writers block.
> 
> Please comment or review and let me know what you think.

_Paul_  
  
Paul slowly walked up to the house with the rest of the pack, ensuring that they were far enough away without giving their position up. The stench of vampire had overpowered his senses from the moment they got near the property; it was everywhere as though it blanketed the entire section of woods. He hadn’t really listened to what everyone was saying he was trying to keep himself from jumping the fence, running into the house and ripping apart whatever vampire was hiding inside. Paul had always been the most aggressive of the pack and it was something that he prided himself on. The feeling of letting himself go and enjoying the adrenaline that coursed through his veins was better than any rollercoaster. Even though he wasn’t paying attention he could tell though that Jacob had done something stupid and that Sam was rather pissed at him again. Paul always thought that Jacob was an idiot for turning down alpha, whatever his pathetic excuse was he didn’t care.

“ _Surround the outside of the house_.” Sam ordered snapping Paul out of his violent fantasy of the different ways he’d dispose of their newest target.

Paul watched as the pack divided by Sam’s will; he, Quil, Leah and Sam surrounded the front of the house leaving Seth, Jared and a very reluctant Jacob to guard the back. Each of them had hidden themselves in the shadows of the forest so to give themselves the element of surprise, all their extra training from Sam is already starting to pay off. Paul was glad for it as the last thing he wanted to do was tip their enemy off, he enjoyed the look of surprise and horror written all over their face as he pounced on them.

“ _Someone ‘s coming out, be ready and hold your positions!_ ” Sam said firmly.

He watched as a short teenager dressed in dark tattered jeans and a faded red shirt stepped out of the house and began surveying the area around him. It was as if a red haze had dropped in front of Paul’s eyes and all he could see was his target - his enemy. Paul watched him very closely as the stranger carefully made his way down the path getting closer and closer to the gate.  The boy seemed to be a few years younger than him, maybe closer to Seth’s age he assumed. Paul began to rock back and forth, the scent in the air was making him more and more excited and now that he could see his target he just wanted to rip him apart. However Embry couldn’t wait, (not that Paul blamed him) as he snarled and launched himself out of his hiding spot.

Paul watched in fascination as the teen rocked back into a fighting stance as his wide eyes took in Embry. While Embry wasn’t as imposing as Paul, he knew that to an outsider the grey wolf would have shaken anyone. However the vampire didn’t seem scared or afraid, in fact his expression barely changed instead he just whipped out a piece of wood and brandished it in front of him like a sword. Paul snorted with amusement at how stupid he looked standing there expecting them to be afraid of a stick. He loved it when their prey wanted and attempted to fight back; even if he took out a bazooka it wouldn’t change Paul’s mind, he was relishing the thought of tearing that teens limbs off as he screamed. Unable to keep himself in check, he came out of the shadows following Embrys example. He knew that Sam would be pissed that they announced themselves early without waiting for his lead but he didn’t care he couldn’t let Embry get to the little vampire first. Unfortunately for him the sleek grey wolf was by far the fastest and swiftest of the pack which meant that he’d get there first. Leah and Sam had revealed themselves now that the surprise was ruined, Paul could hear the angry words from Sam in the back of his head however he ignored it and focused on the leech.

Embry kicked off from the ground hard trying to launch himself over the wall. As he made his way over, he abruptly stopped in mid-air above the fence for a second - it looked like someone had hit pause on a movie. The smell of burnt hair erupted from the small wolf, putting everyone on edge. Suddenly Embry was flung backwards and slid across the ground as if he was a rag doll.

“ _Embry”_ Leah shouted. Paul had stopped a few metres from the wall after seeing what happened to Embry and turned around to see his pack mate lying in an odd position against a large tree. He knew something bad had happened to him when he couldn’t sense Embry or feel his thoughts in his mind. That either meant that he was unconscious or dead. Paul could feel uncontrollable anger flood through him, he would avenge what happened to Embry. After discovering more about the Cullens he shouldn’t be surprised that someone could form a shield for protection, after all that short leech – _Alice_ could see the future.

The boy was hesitant as he reached out for the latch on the gate; Paul was trying to will the stranger to do it, he knew his only chance to attack would be if the foolish boy underestimated him and stepped out from the protection of the fence. A firm expression lined the teens face as he grasped the handle of the door and yanked it open.

As soon as he stepped out, Sam straightened up to his full height and snarled obviously trying to intimidate the blood sucker. Though Paul didn’t care if he was scared of them or not, he wanted to attack. With the little dark haired vampire’s attention completely focused on Sam, Paul decided now was the best chance to attack, quickly running full pelt at the boy. The boy didn’t seem to have noticed Paul running towards him instead he stared fixed at Sams large form. When Paul was close enough he kicked off from the ground and opened his powerful jaws in preparation to rip into him.

“ _No!_ ” Paul heard someone shout. The vampire turned slightly around to face him as his front paws to push him down to the ground with a loud wack that echoed around the clearing. Paul didn’t care that someone was yelling at him to stop all that mattered was that he had the vampire trapped underneath his large paws - he was going to finish this. He snarled quickly and sank his teeth into his victim’s shoulder causing him to scream out loud. Suddenly he was ripped from his prey by a large reddish brown wolf, who had collided powerfully into him, knocking him over and back a few metres.

“ _Jacob, back off! He’s **mine!**_ ” Paul shouted.

There was no way he was going to lose the reputation for taking down a vampire single handed, some of them kept track to see who was the most powerful in the pack. He was leading and he wanted it to stay that way. He enjoyed that everyone who knew about what they really were, always seemed slightly cautious of him. Paul was stunned as Jacob moved and stood over the vampire and began growling threateningly.

“ _Y-Your protecting the vampire?_ ” Paul asked infuriated with his pack member.

“ _Come any closer and I promise…I’ll kill you!”_ Jake threatened his voice dripping with uncontrollable anger. Jacob was a weakling, who as far as Paul was concerned is a traitor; he hung around that Bella chick that had aligned herself with the Cullens and now here he was directly protecting another vampire from justice.

“ _Enough! Paul you will go back to Emily’s and wait for us there.”_ Barked Sam.

“ _Are you telling me that you’re going to let Jake do this? That vampire needs to be dealt with! He’s my **kill** ” _

_“Can you not see what you did?”_ Seth demanded. Paul swung around at the shocked sound of Seth’s voice. He and Jared must have joined the pack around the time Jake had attacked him - which means they saw what the traitor did and they are choosing Jake over him.

_“I attacked a vampire, our natural enemies!”_ he snarled beginning to lose control of whatever was holding him back from saying or doing something he’d regret.

_“No, you attacked a human you fool. Take a closer look at your so called vamp! ”_ sneered Leah.

Paul took a look at the small prone form underneath Jacob. The boy had blood trickling down this forehead obviously from where he had collided hard with the ground.Although what really caught Pauls attention was his shoulder. Deep red blood was erupting from where Paul’s teeth had latched on; it had begun pooling around Jakes paws, matting his fur. He immediately felt his anger dissipate, vampires don’t bleed…he had attacked a human – someone he swore to protect from vampires.

_“If you don’t leave now, I’ll do far worse to you than what you inflicted on him!”_ Jake said.

Paul lost in his thoughts slowly turned around and ran to Emily’s, trying to take in what had just happened.

 

**_Emmett_ **

****

Emmett and Carlisle had been waiting patiently in the living room for Jasper to get back while Alice was nervously pacing the carpet in front of them.

“Alice, would you stop standing in front of the television – I’m trying to watch this.” Emmett exasperated.   It was the final cage match of the show and it was finally starting to get really good.

Alice froze and moved to stand directly in front of Emmett with her hands on her hips.  The crowd from the television cheered loudly at whatever was displayed in front of them.  At the sound of the cheer Alice smirked as though they were secretly cheering her and her actions.

“Why are you watching this rubbish anyway?” she demanded her golden eyes flaring dangerously.

Emmett bite his tongue he knew that it was unlikely that he could say something that would get him out of this situation. At his nonresponse Alice turned and focused on Carlisle instead.

“You said if he took too long that we could go out and check on him…let’s go!”

“Fine, but I think we should wait for Edward to get back. I texted him and he said he would leave Bella’s as soon as he could.” Carlisle sighed.

The door burst open and instead of Edward in the doorway, it was Jasper. Alice ran over to the door and hurled herself into Jaspers pale arms.

“Are you okay? What happened?” Alice asked into Jaspers neck as she was still enveloped by his reassuring hug.

Carlisle nudged Emmett and tilted his head towards Jasper. Emmett knew that Carlisle just wanted them to join the two lovebirds so Jasper could debrief them on what he found. Emmett groaned as he pushed up from the comfortable chair and did as his sire wanted. 

“How did it go Jasper?” Carlisle asked his voice steady and calm as normal.

Jasper started explaining to them everything he found out from his encounter with the stranger. Throughout the retelling Emmett was a little disturbed by Alice’s almost goofy, lovey dovey routine, she didn’t seem to want to let him go; Jasper didn’t just arrive home from a dangerous sea voyage, he went on a basic scouting mission and was gone just over an hour. However he knew better than to mention his opinion out loud. After Jasper had finished, Emmett noticed that he was looking around at each of his family as though he could read their minds like Edward.

“So he’s not a vampire…” Alice asked confused as she untangled herself from Jasper.

“Nope guess not. See you were worried about nothing the whole time.” Emmett mocked.

“Actually while it wasn’t what we originally thought, to say this means nothing is underestimating this boy. Jasper, are you sure he could tell when you tried to alter his emotions?”

Jasper gravely nodded.  Suddenly a ring tone coming from Carlisles study echoed throughout their spacious home. Carlisle politely excused himself as he went to check it.

“I’m more interested in those grenades, you reckon he’s got. Sounds awesome!” Emmett exclaimed. He quickly reeled in his excited from the look on Alice’s face.

“Awesome? Jasper could have been seriously hurt and that’s your best response?” Alice said. Emmett could tell that she was calmer now than before but he had pushed her a little bit.

“I just meant that it would be useful to have something like that on our side.” He defensively replied.

“Maybe, but having weaponry around the house isn’t always a good thing.” Jasper reasoned with a smirk.

Emmett supposed he was right, although that didn’t change his option much. If things went south with the mutts of the tribe, a bit of extra fire power wouldn’t go astray.

“Something’s wrong in La Push, the pack need me to go check on one of their members and another.” He said.

Emmett snickered.

“Do us all a favour Carlisle, let him suffer a bit before you heal him up, okay?”

The look frozen onto Carlisles face was a mix of shock and fury.

“Never say anything like that again.” He said simply his usual calmness empty from his words that seemed to strike at Emmett. Without a second to watch the look of regret that formed on Emmett’s face, Carlisle ran from the room with his medical bag in hand.

 

**_Harry_ **

 

Harry was slowly coming in and out of consciousness, sometimes he had noticed a figure moving around him or raised voices screaming at each other that would put a banshee to shame - finally though Harry slowly opened his eyes.

“Thank god your awake!” a voice cried out.

Harry sat bolt up in bed startled by the sudden intensity of the voice and stared at the blurry figure at the foot of his bed. He could tell that he wasn’t in his room and therefore not in the safehouse anymore, but without his glasses it was hard to determine much else.

‘McMillian’s gonna kill me!” Harry thought in his head imagining the horrendous image of that short witch mad.

“Umm…I think these are yours…” the voice said nervously. The form held out his hand and Harry was able to deduce from the colour that it was his glasses which he gratefully took from the stranger. Harry could tell as he wrapped his hands around his glasses was that they’d been damaged, however they’d work well enough for now until he got home to fix them. As he slide them on his nose he tried to remember how he had got here, the last thing he could remember clearly was trying to contact Hermione.

As his vision corrected itself he was startled slightly as his mysterious ‘blurry friend’ came into view. He had russet skin, hair as black as midnight and hypnotic gaze that seemed to hit right at Harrys core, sending a slight tingle throughout his body. After a few moments of silence the handsome stranger broke the awkwardness staring contest between them.

“My names Jacob.” He said simply thrusting his hand out to Harry. There was something about him that gave a nervous, almost afraid vibe to Harry. “What’s your name?”

Harry wasn’t sure what was going on, however if this ‘Jacob’ was working with the deatheaters or anyone aligned with them, he’d already be dead not in a bed with a handsome man being nice to him. Although after being burnt so many times by his naivety & underestimating his enemies he knew that he couldn’t afford to trust this man without more information.

“Harry.” he replied as he shook Jake’s warm and very strong hand. As they touched hands Harry watched as Jake had an almost awed look on his face.

“You okay Jake?” Harry asked when he noticed that Jake was daydreaming.

“S-sorry. Yes I’m fine.” Jake said quickly as a slight pink tinge erupted over his cheeks. “How’s your arm feeling?”

“Arm?” he muttered confused by Jacobs question. Until he realised that he couldn’t move his left arm. He gasped as he looked down and noticed that from his left shoulder down to his finger it had been tightly bound in a white bandage.

“What the hell happened?” Harry cried

Harry could feel himself getting upset, something did happen, he was attacked – again. But before his mind could leap to further dark thoughts, Jake grabbed his right hand and stared at him. Harry could feel himself simmer down slightly as the warmth he felt before spread though him.

“How much can you remember?” he asked looking grim.

“The last thing I can remember was trying to talk to my friend-“ he said quickly “-just tell me what happened!”

“You were attacked by a wolf.” Jake sighed, he was staring at the bedspread instead of meeting Harry’s stony stare.

“A wolf?” he said shocked.

“Yes, well… my father and I were hunting nearby w-when we heard some howls and came to investigate. We scared off the wolves and took you home to look after you…the **vermin** did a number on you.” Jake stuttered. His voice got angrier as he continued what Harry expected was a prepared speech; Harry was a little taken aback by the use of the word vermin to describe a wolf and the aggressive tone behind it. Harry could tell that there was something that Jake wasn’t saying; he had an incredibly guilty look that screamed lie to him - right now though that wasn’t his first concern.

“So the wolf did this to me? How long have I been asleep for?” Harry inquired petrified of the answer.

“Yeah, he bite into your shoulder and you took a hit to the head when you fell back.  It's been three days…”Jake started to answer before Harry cut him off in shock.

“Three days!” he wailed. He knew that once McMillian, Hermione and Ron realised that he was safe they’d finish off the wolf’s work and kill him; he knew that they would have tried to contact him either via the mirror or another means by now. Once he didn’t answer they’d assume the worst.

“Jake, can you get me a glass of water please. My throats a bit dry.” Harry lied as innocently as he could.

Immediately Jake’s face erupted into a smile. “Of course, I’ll be right back.” He happily replied before leaping off the bed and almost running out the door. Harry felt a little guilty about lying but he had to get out of there and it was a similar excuse he used at Hogwarts to sneak out of the Hospital Wing under Madam Pomfrey’s nose.

He knew he wouldn’t have long before Jake came back so he’d have to be quick. He threw back the soft quilt and covers he was under and awkwardly got out of bed trying not to wheeze. He slowed his breathing and concentrated before whispering –

“Accio wand”

He could feel that the spell had worked but wherever it was must have been ages away because after two minutes it still hadn’t arrived. Harry kept an ear out for Jakes heavy footsteps outside on the landing so he knew to jump back under the covers or apparate away.

The sound of shattering glass made Harry smile has his wand smashed through it and hovered in front of him, as if it was waiting for its master. Harry quickly snatched it up and after repairing the window he apparated out with a loud crack.

 

**_Jake_ **

 

Jake couldn’t believe it he had finally found his imprint. He always assumed that he would win Bella over and live a wonderful life with her, however now that he had Harry he knew his only chance of having a wonderful life would be having Harry in his strong arms. From the moment he stared at his dazzling green eyes, he would protect him no matter what and he’d already failed. His mate was attacked…right in front of him by a member of his own pack.

He knew that he’d been storming around the house at the sheer mention of Paul or what he did, Jake was just glad that Paul had been smart enough to hide far from his fury since he’d brought Harry home.   This was the time when Harry needed him; he couldn’t run around hunting down Paul like an animal...yet. Even though he’d simmered down slightly no matter what Sam said, if he ever saw Paul again he was going to do worse than what he had inflicted upon his imprint.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he noticed his dad and Seth were still here. They’ve been keeping a close eye on him since he found Harry, helping him care for Harry. Seth was curled up on the couch asleep and his Dad was sprawled out on his recliner snoring louder than any car engine. Not that Jacob could blame them, it was six in the morning and Seth offered to take Jake’s patrols so he could be here for Harry.

He made his way into the kitchen and began getting some water for his mate.

“S’matter Jake?” yawned Seth from the kitchen door.

Jake smiled at his friend who looked a little worse for the ware; his black hair was roughly ruffled and he had some dry drool on the side of his face.

“Nothing I’m just getting him some water…” smirked Jacob. He realised that he couldn’t wipe his smile off his face from the moment Harry woke up. Even when he touched Jakes hand he knew he was lost behind those alluring emerald eyes. Seth obviously picked up on his change of mood.

“So that’s why your so…cheerful. Your soul mate is finally awake.” Seth teased with a huge grin. Jacob just rolled his eyes at his friend, as he placed the glass of water down on the kitchen bench when he realised that Harry hasn’t eaten in days.

“What are you doing?” Seth asked curiously as Jake pulled out a pan and placed it on the stove.

“I would have thought it obvious Seth. What does someone normally do with a frypan?” Jake asked condescendingly. Unfortunately he knew it had the opposite effect he intended when Seth smirked.

“People normally cook with it I believe but YOU normally use it as a kind of pathetic weapon…remember last month when you chased Jared around the kitchen cause he used your toothbrush or perhaps just yesterday morning when I mentioned Sam’s patrol with Paul and you flung it at my head.” Seth cockily replied.

Jake remembered all too well although wasn’t expecting Seth to use it against him. He just grabbed whatever was closer at the time to hurl at Seth as a warning not to talk about Paul or Sam – he didn’t realise what he grabbed or that his Dad had been cooking on it. Instead of sending the warning he wanted he just made Seth laugh as their lunch covered the kitchen and parts of the lounge room – kind of making it look like a food fight erupted in their house. Turns out he didn’t give enough credit to Seth; he had a quicker-wit than what people thought.

“What are you makin exactly?”

“Well Harry hasn’t eaten in a few days…thinkin about bacon and eggs - ” Jake started

“Oh, so the mystery man has a name…Harry eh -” Seth interrupted. “Does he really have dreamy green eyes?” Seth chortled his brown eyes filled with mirth.

As Jake got out the bacon and eggs from the fridge, he slammed it closed and glared at his friend.

“For the last time, stay OUT of my thoughts. They are private!” Jacob demanded.

“Yes sir!” Seth said as he stiffly saluted. “Look…I should go anyway gotta meet the pack for a meeting.”

He knew that Seth was trying to get a response out of him. Since they brought Harry to Jake’s house, Sam had been giving him some space but that wouldn’t last forever. He was still part of the pack and if he didn’t go soon, he was sure that Sam would drag him by the ruff of his neck if he had to. So instead of giving a response to Seth he just huffed and went back to his fry pan where he threw the ingredients in messily.

“Yeah, we are meeting over what happened when we att…meet Harry.” Seth said quickly altering what he was gonna say at the risk of Harrys food being thrown at him.

It was about time Jake thought bitterly to himself, he wanted to see some punishment at the very least for Paul. Seth had been informing Jacob about how it had been going with the pack in the last few days with him missing. They were mostly confused and apprehensive about Harry which enraged Jacob but Seth calmed him by adding that since Embry was still unresponsive they were just being cautious.  

“Anyway I’ll leave you to it and I’ll see you next time I spose.” Seth said before turning and walking out. When he got a few metres away from the house, Jake remembered he had forgotten to say something so opened the kitchen window.

“Oh, thanks I guess for taking my patrol last night. I owe ya.” Jake called out to Seth’s retreating form to which he got a slight wave in reply.

When he had finished cooking his Harry’s breakfast he began to plate it, hoping that he would enjoy it. A loud crack like a gunshot came from upstairs bringing his attention to the staircase and away from the food.

“Harry.” Jake whispered dropping the plate and pan on the ground letting it crash to the floor before racing upstairs as fast as he could. His insides felt like they’d turned to stone as he ran two steps at a time.  Whatever that sound was, it wasn't good

 


	4. Plans Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes his way back home to recover properly after being attacked and to check in with Hermione and McMillan.  
> Jake finds out what the tribal council has decided on what will happen with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,  
> Sorry about the late update. Been crazy busy at the moment. This chapter doesnt have a lot of action in it however its got some important parts building up to something.  
> Still I hope you like it and remember to comment or bookmark if you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks everyone.

_**Harry** _

Harry appeared with a thundering crack in a clearing a few hundred meters away from his safe house. He cautiously made his way to the safe confines of the fence with his wand out and keeping his eyes open for any hint of movement. Since arriving in this small little town things have gone poorly; an unknown magical creature found his safe house, he was attacked by wolves and that attack had him unconscious for days - not bad for the wizard who vanquished Voldemort, some chosen one he was.

As he reached the fence he lowered his wand, feeling safer now he was behind the barrier and moved for the door. He knew that no one was going to be able to make their way over the fence; he could still only vaguely remember what happened to that grey wolf who tried to jump over it. There seemed to be gaps in his memory making some of the details fuzzy however he could still remember the wolf who tried to jump the fence and the other one jumping through the air snarling and snapping its powerful jaws, after that it was black.

However now he could just put it out of his mind, finally he was safe and home where he planned to just inform Hermione and McMillan that he was okay making up some excuse, shower and finally sleep. As he opened the front door he couldn't help but groan heavily at the sight before him. Sitting on the leather couch was a red faced McMillian; the large purple vein throbbing on her neck gave her feelings away.

"Really Potter? If I didn't know any better I'd have thought you liked being in high risk situations!" She spat out angrily.

Each word seemed to make her neck vein throb even more violently. Harry knew that she was just getting started on this lecture, which she seemed to confirm when she moved away from the couch and began to pace before him. Now that she was standing, Harry could clearly see how she was dressed and he was almost gob-smacked by her attempt at muggle attire; gone were her deep red robes and travelling cloak that he'd last seen her in, now replaced with a tight tie-died collared shirt, paint speckled bellbottom jeans and she topped the look off with orange high heels and a baseball cap that trapped her wiry grey hair under it. It almost looked as if she was dressed by a hippie – although Harry wasn’t sure where the heels came from.

"...after everything all I gave you was one task, never **ever** leave the house. Then first chance you get, what do you do?" she huffed before finally taking a much needed breath.

"Look I'm sorry I worried you, however I didn't think I had much of a choice. The house was surrounded, if I need to fight to defend myself or my friends, I will." Harry said firmly.  

McMillian just rolled her grey eyes at Harry.

"Don’t push your luck Potter. Dare I ask what happened to that?" She asked sarcastically as she gestured to Harry's shoulder, her anger had obviously been spent after her rage ridden lecture. Harry could tell that she was mildly concerned however he knew she was an auror - a fighter. She wouldn't be too concerned with an injury especially one that appeared to be taken care of.

"It’s fine. Apparently I lost a lot of blood but it’s been taken care of." Harry concluded. He really didn't want her to make a big deal of it. All he wanted now was to sink into the softness of his bed and forget the last few days happened.

Instead she just pursed her lips together tightly almost making them pale slightly.

"Fine." McMillian grumbled bitterly.

"How did you know I wasn't here? Were you just coming to check up on me?" Harry said hoping to distract her from his injury. After all it was clear that a muggle had tended to it as it was still covered in bandages, the last thing Harry wanted was to point the temper fueled witch towards Jacob.

"Actually you have Granger to thank for that. She contacted me saying that something was wrong and that I should check up on you immediately...I'll admit, it wasn't easy convincing McGonagall to cough up your portkeys location but once I told her of Granger's concerns it was easy..."

Harry could tell from the smug look that crept onto McMillians toad like face, that he'd regret asking that question.

"...however I should thank you for reminding me. I guess I shouldn't be shocked that Granger found a way to keep you three in contact. When I find out how she did it, all three of you will regret it, I don’t appreciate my job being made harder just so you three can stay up all night chatting and gossiping." she promised with a dark glare that reminded him painfully of Snape.

Harry pushed Snape from his mind and bite down on his tongue so he didn't respond. He didn't want to make her task of protecting them any harder and Hermione’s logic behind the mirrors and being in contact certainly had nothing to do with chatting and gossiping into all hours of the night like some teenage girl.

"Now, if you'll excuse me Potter I've got some jobs that I must attend to." She said as she straightened her shirt and brushed non-existent dust from her jeans. Harry could tell that she was uncomfortable in muggle clothes but he knew that any muggle would be as well in her chosen getup.

"I suggest you go up to your room and contact Granger and Weasley, your friends are very gutsy to threaten me that if I didn’t find you within twenty four hours they were coming to look for you themselves." McMillian said with a smirk. Harry was a little surprised that she appeared to find the thought of their threat amusing especially when she had just admitted that she hated her job being made complicated.

Being glad to get out of there, Harry moved towards the table and while trying not to look suspicious he swiped the mirror from the table he had left there before the wolf attack and headed to his room. He threw himself on the bed and buried his face into the soft pillow, almost immediately he felt his body relax slightly. He went over everything in his mind that had happened since arriving but his mind always kept coming back to the cute boy Jacob. Harry had known he was gay since his fourth year. He kissed a fellow Gryffindor a few times between his fourth year and sixth but he'd never forget that one special guy - his first boyfriend. He didn't look or act anything like Jacob but he couldn't deny he found him attractive and sweet.  He was funny, cute and smart...as Harry focused on him he felt something ache.  He had been abruptly pulled out of his life and it still hurt.

Harry was brought out of it by a familiar voice.

"Harry!"

Harry quickly grabbed the mirror from the foot of the bed where he'd thrown it in his attempt to rush to his bed and beamed at the face of Hermione.

"Oh thank god Harry, we've been so worried about you!" she bawled out.

While they were on the run, their appearances didn’t always look one hundred percent however Harry couldn't help feel a little guilty looking at her face as if something was squirming in his gut. She had always looked tired however her eyes were red and puffy as though she'd been crying and the bags under her blood-shot eyes looked a lot darker almost making her look a bit like a raccoon.

"Yer, sorry 'Mione." Harry said with a slight smile.

"What happened Harry? And don't you **dare** lie to me!" she demanded with a passionate look.

With that Harry launched into his retelling of his last few days. He couldn't remember much of when he was unconscious but he could guess some of that part. As he was telling Hermione about the odd magical creature that first arrived and the large wolves, she was understandably upset.

"Oh Harry...did you tell McMillian?" she asked her eyebrows furrowing.

"Not yet, she mainly just yelled at me and then exclaimed that she had some work to do then left." Harry scoffed.

"Harry you know she was probably just concerned..." she said with a slight smirk.

However Harry just giggled at the thought of that temperamental witch admitting that she was concerned about anyone.

"Maybe 'Mione, I doubt it but maybe." Harry answered trying to not sound condescending.

"Anyway this stranger, tell me everything you can about him...oh and those wolves. I want to research this, it seems so strange." she admitted with a slight blush. He assumed it was just due to being such a rare thing that she'd be stumped. So Harry told her everything from this encounters, after which she gave him a satisfied nod.

"So if you were attacked by some wolf… who treated you? A local doctor or hospital - after all I'm certain you didn't." She deduced. Harry just grinned politely back at his friend, she took a bit of offense a few weeks ago when she offered to teach him some healing magic and he just informed her that he'd prefer playing exploding snap with Ron. Only her and Ron had the ability to take his mind of anything that was hounding him, no matter how small or massive that issue might be.

"I'm not sure who treated me Jacob didn't mention anything...judging from how it was done I'm guessing that they had medical training...so I guess the local doctor."

"Wait, who's Jacob?"

Harry could feel his face getting a little hot and hoped that Hermione wouldn't notice it. He wasn't planning on telling anyone about Jacob, at least not yet. Unfortunately, judging from the sly smile he guessed that she'd figured it out.

"Well, Harry?"

"He's the guy who found me...he and his Dad found me in the woods and brought me back with them to treat my wound." Harry said quickly trying to look innocent.

"Right and what does this Jacob look like?" she said her sly smile transforming into a broad one.

_'Dazzling smile...stunning good looks and muscles that threatened to tear his shirt to shreds if he breathed too heavily..._ ' Harry thought to himself instead he answered trying to keep his voice casual sounding.  "Err...well...he's fairly tall, has brown eyes...why do you ask Hermione?" 

"Oh no particular reason Harry." she said her now beaming grin lighting up her face.

Thankfully Hermione had dropped the subject almost entirely although much to Harry's chagrin that beaming smile never faulted. They spent the next fifteen minutes catching up on what the order had been up to in Harry's absence and any news Hermione or Ron had found out about what was happening with their friends and family back in England.

"Now I know that your okay Harry, I should probably go get some rest before Ron calls. I'll look into these two creatures and see what I can find. In the meantime you should probably brew a blood replenishing potion, after all better being on the safe side. I'll let Ron know you're okay so that you can brew your potion and get some sleep.”

"Good night Har..." Hermione started.

"-before you go Hermione you haven't told me how to use the mirrors...they aren’t working for me." he admitted sheepishly.

"I charmed them that if you want to contact one of us, you just have to touch the mirror and call out our middle names. I thought it would be safer in case the mirrors ended up in the wrong hands." she answered. Harry couldn't help but be impressed yet again with Hermione.

Harry then thanked Hermione and they bid each other goodnight. As her face dissolved in the reflective surface of the mirror Harry could tell why she recommended the blood replenishing potion; he had apparently not fully recovered from his attack and hitting his head as he was white as a ghost.

Harry put the two-way mirror in his backpack and reluctantly made his way out of his room in the direction of the potions lab he found. He knew that potions had never been his strong suit at school, even if the reason had mainly been Snape. How he managed to pass Potions with strong results in his sixth year was still a little surprising to him, he chalked it up to being free from the disruptive glare and insults that Snape inflicted upon him.

When he got to the potions lab he found a pewter cauldron was hanging over a small fire in the center of the stone room. It was already bubbling away happily emitting a red smoke that flowed elegantly down the side. Harry walked closer to the potion to see if he could identify what was being brewed. Inside was a deep red potion that smelled strongly of ash, on the small prepping table Harry could see a large red bottle with the top removed - _Salamander Blood_. Harry was almost certain that McMillian had the same idea that Hermione did and had already started preparing the blood replenishing potion.

The wooden door behind him squeaked as McMillan strode in.

"Good your finally done Potter, you can finish this potion yourself while I head into town. Won't be gone long, the only part left to do is add the few drops of Salamander Blood while stirring the cauldron in a clockwise direction, four times." she instructed. "I understand that you’re useless at potions however surely even you can handle that."

"Yes, I'm sure I can handle that." Harry said through gritted teeth. With a slight nod, she spun around and left Harry alone with the crimson potion. He had heard that McMillian like all her family had been a Hufflepuff. Harry was sure that someone must have used a powerful confundus charm on the sorting hat that day, she wasn't anything like the kind, warm and happy Hufflepuff's that he knew. Harry was certain she'd make a better Slytherin or maybe a mean Gryffindor.

Harry finished the blood replenishing potion and took a spoonful of the sickening potion; it was thick and goopy and tasted worse than any medicine that he’d had before. After he was done he got a few spare vials and filled them with the potion in case he needed it for the morning. He was beginning to feel weary so once he placed the vials in his pocket he took out his wand and pointed it at the still full cauldron.

"Evanesco" he yawned out. Instantly the contents of the cauldron vanished leaving the inside of it, looking almost brand new. Harry left the potions lab and retreated to his bed where he was looking forward to resting peacefully for a change.

\--

**_Jacob_ **

Jacob was in a full blown panic. When he reached his bedroom instead of finding Harry lying in his bed like he expected, he was met with an empty room. After quickly searching the house, Jacob ran out his front door and as he flew towards the forest he phased. He knew he had a much better chance of finding Harry if he was in his wolf form.

He had no idea how Harry got out of his room without coming down stairs, it was the only way out of the house; there were no water pipes or drains that lined the outside of the house for him to shimmy down, there were nearby ledges or anything he could easily jump to, there just wasn't an easy way down. As he crossed each of the possibilities out in his mind of how his mate escaped, a sickening thought struck Jacob - Harry must have dropped from his bedroom window. When Dr. Leech came over to check out Embry and Harry, he made it very clear that with his head injury he was to take it easy for a few days’ even weeks to be safe. Dropping from that high onto the cement path underneath wasn't safe...What if his Harry was hurt somewhere? With that thought in mind he willed himself to move faster, he had to find Harry and ensure that he was okay no matter what.

Jacob was shocked that he couldn't smell Harry's scent anywhere. Before he was able to sniff out Harrys intoxicating scent from what seemed likes miles and now when he had run from his house he couldn't get even a hint of anything. He wasn't sure what made him run towards Harry's house, after all Harry was new in town and wouldn't know the way from Jacob's house to his own. Nevertheless Jacob turned around and ran.

When he finally got to the house, Jacob remained in the shadows. After he told Harry that a wolf had attacked him he didn't want to scare him further by appearing to him in his wolf form. After a few minutes Jacob could hear Harry's soft tone coming from the back of the house. While trying to keep himself as stealthed as possible he made his over to where he could hear his voice. He couldn't make out what Harry was saying but knowing that he had somehow made it home safe made his heart calm down slightly.

Suddenly a new scent had filled the air Jacob huffed at the smell it reminded him of Seth's old socks and moth balls. Not sure if the new smell could be a threat to him or Harry he tore himself from what he assumed was Harry's bedroom window and resumed his earlier position behind a large green bush.

He saw a chubby older woman hobble down out the door and make her way into the front yard, just staring up at the house in front of her. This lady was dressed like she just stepped out from Woodstock - except the high heels they kind of gave her away. Jacob couldn't help but get the impression that this lady was a bit of a loon. When she removed a knarled black stick from her pocket and begun muttering to herself this only confirmed it to him.

" _Jake!"_ Seth bellowed

" _I'm busy, what do you want?"_ he replied.

" _Sam wants you at the tribal meeting."_ Seth said carefully as though expecting a harsh reaction from Jacob.

" _Well, Sam can wait a second, like I said I'm busy."_ Jacob snapped. He didn't trust this weird woman to be around his Harry, she obviously had a few screws loose and with Harry still recovering it mightn't end well. So if Sam or the elders wanted to speak with him, they could wait a few minutes.

" _Jake, they are talking about what to do about Harry you should go - now."_ Seth forcibly replied. Jake froze at Seth’s words; he felt his insides turn to stone at the thought of someone passing judgment on his sweet imprint.

_"I can't...I need to watch out for Harry, I don’t trust this old bat that’s with him"_ Jacob said.

He knew that Sam wouldn't stand up for Harry and if anything harsh was decided there wouldn't be anyone to stand up for Harry.

_"If you need me to and if it'll get you to Sam before he kills us - I'll watch over Harry until you get back."_ Seth offered gently.

_"Fine!"_ Growled Jake. Jacob could sense that Seth was a little on edge, probably thinking that he was angry with him. However Jake was more upset by this situation, all he wanted to do was be with Harry.

_"Don't let him out of your sight but keep yourself hidden. If he sees you he will probably freak out after what that **bastard** did!"_ Jake tried to keep the fury out of his voice but he knows he didn't succeed.

_"Jake...you know that Paul -"_ Seth began keeping his voice gentle as possible before Jacob abruptly cut him off.

_"Do not talk about that piece of shit around me...ever!"_

_"Sorry Jake. I'm almost there why don’t you head off."_

_"No. I'll wait for you to get here. I don’t want Harry left alone with this bitch at all."_

A few minutes later a sandy colored wolf jumped out of the shrubs behind where Jake was waiting patiently, all his energy focusing on the soft velvet sound of Harrys voice.

" _Go Jacob. I'll keep you notified if something happens okay? Just get to the meeting as fast as you can."_

Giving his friend a slight nod before spinning around and running through the path that Seth had just appeared from.

As he ran through the forest, he could feel the earth under his paws as he thundered along as quickly as his muscles could push him. He didn't care what they thought of Harry he knew in his heart that he wasn't a threat to them. After all as a wolfs’ imprint he was meant to be allowed into the circle of trust and allowed to know about their tribes history and the pack. There was no way that he was going to let anyone stand in between his raven haired mate and himself.

\--

_**Harry** _

"Potter! Get up already!" Screamed McMillian from the other side of Harry’s bedroom door. As Harry stirred he couldn't help being reminded of how Aunt Petunia used to rap on his door and bellow about getting up so he could cook for them or some other tiresome chore. He groaned heavily into his pillow at the thought of the Dursley’s. They'd spent so much of his life making him miserable and the last time that Harry saw them was when he sent them into hiding before the battle of Hogwarts. Ron thought he was absolutely mental for saving them, he recommended that they somehow leak their location to the deatheaters. Harry remembered being floored by his friends attitude, after all no matter if Uncle Vernon had the temperament of a pissed of pit bull or that each word out of Aunt Petunia’s thin, pasty lips were coated in venom - they were the last of his family.

Harry dragged himself up off the cozy warmth of the bed that his tired body still seemed to yearn for and threw his legs over the side of the bed. Harry stood up slowly and made his way to the mirror on the far side of the room. He couldn't take his eyes of his shoulder; the bandages were no longer tight around his skin but loose showing the purpleish skin underneath. Harry quickly got ready making sure that he put on his jacket on so he could hide his shoulder from McMillian the last thing he wanted was another lecture or another snide comment something along the lines of - the pain in his shoulder should teach him a lesson.

As he left his bedroom and made his way into the living room he noticed that McMillian was already sitting on the couch waiting for him, her beady grey eyes focused intently on the flickering fire before her. Once he had sat in the sat opposite her she tore her eyes away from the stone fireplace to lock eyes with Harry. He hated looking into her eyes something about them seemed cold and distant.

"Sit down Potter and I'll inform you of what will happen now." she said as she pursed her lips into a thin line.

Harry didn't like the way this was sounding.

"Now since you've spent less than a week in your new location and have already been a target for trouble I've added stronger muggle repelling charms onto the safe house -" she began.

"Wait! While the extra charms seems like a good idea what about the people who've already seen it. What will the house look like to outsiders?" he questioned choosing to ignore the icy stare of the Order member in front of him.

"I'll deal with them Potter and not that it particularly matters but to muggles it’s enchanted to look like a condemned property - trust me after what I did no one will want to come close to here." she said with a dark smirk.

"As I was saying Potter..." she continued with a warning look, obviously not wanting to be interrupted again. Harry didn't care though; if he had a question on what she had done he was going to ask it.

"...I've increased some of the protection charms around the house and I've also got some order members arriving tomorrow..."

"Who's com-?"

"Potter if you interrupt me one more time I promise to show you why I'm a well-regarded auror!" she spat out. Harry knew that she was trying to protect him and his friends but if she was starting to get on his last nerve, between that letter she left for him, the secrets and treating him like he was a child made of glass - he was going to explode.

Seeing Harry close his mouth seemed to make McMillian more comfortable and after sending another not subtle stare at Harry she continued.

"Right...now...There are a couple of members of the Order coming tomorrow to watch over you. They'll be reporting straight to me if you get into any trouble Potter so I can come down and help before things get out of hand...again."

Harry hated the thought of being assigned babysitters as if he were still in diapers. He had been on the run living with Ron and Hermione in a tent for over a year, he had just killed one of the most evil and powerful wizards of the last century and now he's being sent people to watch his every move.

"Also I've enrolled you at Forks High school -"

"What!"

She held up her hand to silence Harry as she grimaced as if he had struck her. "Yes Potter muggle high school. I went around town and discovered that some local teenage boy was seen carrying a stranger through town. This stranger apparently had shaggy black hair, white skin and was about your height...Do you know anyone that fits that description, Potter?"

"Umm...well..."Harry turned away and stared at the fire next to him trying to think of something to get him out of this situation. Obviously seeing that her words that a desired outcome she cleared her throat and as Harry turned he saw a very smug expression reminding him of Percy Weasley when he was Head Boy; he used to strut around the castle thinking he owned everything, his ego building and building with each detention he gave and each house point he took.

"Save it. Point is that several people in town have now seen your face, some have even been gossiping about the unknown stranger. Apparently their lives are extremely dull seeing as they were so entertained by you being carried down the street. And since your underage in America they would expect you to go to school Potter." She explained.

"Couldn't you have just wiped their memories?" Harry whined. The last thing that Harry wanted was to go back to school especially because since he stopped going to muggle school when he was eleven he would be extremely behind.

Unluckily for Harry it appeared that McMillian didn't care in the slightest about it.

"Wiping memories Potter can be dangerous and with so many people having seen you or heard about you, it makes things more complicated. It would be easier to just have you go to school with appropriate protection. Someone will be along tomorrow to escort you to the school, so ensure that you’re ready by seven sharp Potter." she said barking out her orders before exhaling slightly. "Now that we've finally got through that you'll need to get some more sleep. That blood replenishing potion will work better while you’re asleep and you've barely had four hours."

\--

**_Jacob_       **

The tribal meeting had done very poorly as far as Jacob was concerned. As soon as it had concluded he phased and ran back towards Harry’s house as soon as he could, allowing the fury of the day to fuel his speed. Jacob noticed Paul and Sam make a move towards him just before the council had finished, however he proved too quick for them. He didn’t want to hear Sam order them to make up or whatever trash apology Paul had cooked up, Paul owed Harry the apology and as far as Jacob was concerned it had better be a great one.

Jacob landed softly next to Seth and quickly transformed back to his human form.

“Well, how’d the meeting go?” Seth asked cautiously trying to read Jacobs facial expressions.

Jacob just grunted towards Seth and began looking around the property for intruders before staring up at Harry’s window. He could clearly see Harry near his window smiling into what looked like his hand mirror. Jacob was a little confused about the hand mirror but he couldn’t rip his eyes away from Harry’s angelic face and intoxicating grin. A slight cough from next to him brought him out of his little daydream.

“Err, Jake I’m gonna need more than a grunt as if your some caveman.”

“While everyone agreed that Harry didn’t attack us they believe that he knows something and want to confront him about it...” Jacob bit out venomously.

“Oh.” Seth said weakly trying to process what Jacob just said.

“Yeah…oh. At first they wanted Sam to **confront** Harry but we both know if Sam did it, it would be more of an interrogation.”

“Well who’s going to do it then?”

“Me.” Jacob said simply staring at Seth out of the corner of his eye as though daring him to say anything about it, however Seth just nodded slowly.

“What about Paul and what he did to Harry?”

Jacob could feel his anger flare up at the mention of Paul’s name, in an attempt to calm himself down he threw a punch into a nearby tree.

“Sam’s got him doing all my patrols for a month and he’s gonna say sorry to me and Harry.” Jacob said through gritted teeth.  

“So is that it, Harry will be followed and questioned and Paul gets a minor punishment. Did they speak about anything else?”

“Actually they did. Yesterday Leah and Sam while on patrol came across the scent of two vampires neither of them were the Cullens.


	5. Secrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally discovers what Jake is and informs Jacob of the world of magic. However things are going badly for the order and two strangers are plaguing Forks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers,  
> Just wanted to thank everyone now up to 2000 views with the last few hundred in just two days. 
> 
> Thanks again,  
> Feel free to comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> V

_**Jasper** _

 

After Carlisle had come back from visiting and treating the wolf pack, he had become very concerned and called a family meeting. They had to wait for Edward to return from visiting Bella, she had called him earlier that day saying that she missed him – Jasper was sure he heard her over the phone say the words _‘…ached for him…_ ’. Seeing as they had spent the last few days attached to each other Jasper thought her request was rather odd, however ‘odd’ seemed to fit Bella perfectly. Finally after ten minutes of waiting Edward arrived which Jasper was extremely glad about as he had been using those ten minutes desperately trying to distract himself from Carlisle’s emotions. The family were sitting on the large white couch in the lounge room while Carlisle stood in front of them; judging from how he was feeling Jasper was sure that if Carlisle had been human he would have been pacing the floor and biting his nails nervously. Only once Edward had taken his place leaning on the piano off to the side of the room did Carlisle explain what happened with the wolves. The additional patient that he had been asked to look after fit the description Jasper & Alice had given the family about Harry – their new mysterious neighbour.

“Are you sure Carlisle?” Alice queried. As the words left her mouth, Jasper could feel anxiety roll off of her in waves. He completely understood what his little mate was feeling, after everything this new development seemed extremely suspicious.

“Yes, he was exactly as you both described a young short boy, messy raven hair & green eyes with round glasses.”

“So do you know which mongrel attacked him? Judging from Jasper’s comments it sounded like the kid could handle himself.” Emmett asked with a sly smile. Jasper tried not to smirk knowing what Emmett would have been thinking. Whoever took down Harry would have been the one Emmett would want to challenge if the situation ever arose.

“Do think before you open your mouth Emmett, he’s just some stupid human child. How can he defend himself?” Snarled Rosalie.

Jasper hated being in the same room as them these days; he’s been alive for a while now so he understands that breakups are difficult but spending all day feeling high combinations of fury, annoyance & jealously has come to grate on his nerves.

In response to his ex-girlfriends subtle insult he made a deep groan before turning in his seat and glaring at the blonde vampire. “Rosalie…the kid is packing grenades. Wish I had seen that fight; flee ridden mutts versus high level explosives - better than any action movie I’ve seen lately.” Emmet said chuckling merrily.

“I never said they were grenades Emmett.” Jasper injected watching as the humorous expression faded from Emmett’s face to be replaced with deep confusion…which really didn’t suit him. Last time Jasper had seen it on Emmett was when he was still together with Rosalie and after paying more attention to wrestling on paper view than his girlfriend, he was confused when she slapped his face and stormed out.

“That day he pulled out what looked like a vial filled with some green liquid. I’m not sure what it was but I can tell you for certain that it wasn’t a grenade.” Jasper clarified.

“I think we need to find out more about Harry. He obviously isn’t a fan of the wolves now and I’m assuming that when you treated him you were able to confirm that he’s not either a vampire or a wolf from a different pack.” Edward said.

Jasper wanted to remind Edward that the boy had green eyes and when he caught Edwards’s eye, the mind reader just gave him a smirk.

“Contact lenses to blend in.” he said simply.

Jasper had to agree that if he was trying to remain hidden from humans and his family it wasn’t a horrible idea. However the idea that Harry is with the Volturi seemed wrong to him. When he picked up Harry’s emotions that day all he felt was anger and fear, hardly what he would expect an agent from the Volturi coven.

Suddenly a small hand grasped his forearm tightly, knowing it was Alice he turned and placed an arm gently around his small mate. As her eyes grew distant and her face became void of all emotion he knew that she was having a vision and after a few minutes that happy light returned to her eyes as she gave him a smile. They were two of his favourite things about living forever; her smile that seems to return some warmth to his forever freezing body and getting to stare into her golden eyes that hid some hidden light behind them.

“Harry isn’t a threat but I think it’s a good idea that we should find out more about him.” She said happily.

“How do **you** know? What did you see Alice?” Rosalie said sitting up more in her seat glaring at her vampiric sister.

He knew that his family had some issues with the fact that Alice couldn’t always tell them about her visions, as they were always changing and there was a chance that they could become worse if they changed them or even knew certain details. However when Alice didn’t reply quickly, Rosalie started to clench her fists tightly into the leather couch; he couldn’t help but lowly growl at the blonde.

“Rosalie…” Carlisle said the warning clear in his tone.

Rosalie huffed dramatically before throwing herself back into the couch. Jasper gave a slight nod of gratitude to his coven’s leader before turning back to Alice.

“I can’t really say as my vision is still missing sections as it appears to do when it has to do with Harry or the wolves but I can say that he’s no real threat to us.” Alice said beaming at Carlisle however her smile slipped slightly at the sound of a groan.

“But you can’t know that for certain, can you?” Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

“Well…no however…” Alice began before Rosalie cut her off.

“Exactly!” she said happily as though her point was now solid.

“Enough Rosalie!” Esme said from Carlisle side. Esme as always was the mature arm that seemed to keep the family of vampires in check when things got a little out of hand, which in situations like this Jasper was extremely grateful for.

“Look, Harry will be joining Forks High with us for the new term. We can try and get some information out of him then.” Alice said bluntly her earlier happy mood has seemed to be killed by Rosalie. Jasper sent her calming and happy emotions to try and get that smile back on her cute face.

 

_**Harry** _

 

The day finally arrived which would see Harry head to muggle school and he wasn’t impressed. That morning when Harry awoke he glared out his window, watching the rain lightly hit the glass before running down – he found it oddly soothing. The best part of living in Forks was it reminded him of home with its wet and bleak weather. Harry wasn’t sure if he should be angry that he was being forced into going back to school or excited that someone from the order was coming. Since being on the run after the fall of Voldemort Harry hadn’t seen anyone from his old life; Ron, Hermione, McMillian and for a time Podmore were the only friendly faces he saw. Although if he was to think about it, McMillian was more of an ally, he wasn’t sure if she counted as a friendly face; she wasn’t really friendly to anyone and had the kind of face that stereotypically seemed to haunt children’s nightmares. At the thought of finally being reunited with one of his friends he had a sudden burst of energy, Harry leapt out of the bed and started to get ready. The remaining members of the Order floated through his head as he considered which ones McGonagall and McMillian would have sent before mentally crossing them off as he showered and pulled on his clothes for the day; Luna was still finishing off her NEWT year, the teachers – Flitwick, Sprout, McGonagall would all be required at Hogwarts & Malfoy was absolutely out - even though they’d mostly sorted their issues with each other Harry doubted his history with the Ministry of Magic would allow him to leave the country.

McMillian had informed him that they would be arriving today to take him to school, however after hours of waiting - no one had arrived. Before McMillian had left yesterday she threatened Harry that if she found out he had left the house alone she would painfully hex him and take great pleasure out of it. The hard glint in her eye and the smirk that sent a shiver up Harry’s spine told him that the old witch was serious.

Eventually that night an owl arrived with a letter. After he had taken the note from the large barn owl and seeing the small green handwriting on the front Harry quickly tore it open.

_Harry,_

_I’m given to understand that McMillian has informed you that your guardians would have been arriving today. Unfortunately there has been a slight issue that has arisen, which I’m afraid I shall need them for. However as soon as possible I’ll send them over, in the meantime stay in the house and don’t worry about school - I’m sure you won’t mind to starting a few days late._

_I’ll be in touch when I can,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry stared at the hastily written note trying to see if he can find any extra information he might have missed however there was nothing. Harry quickly folded up the note, placed it in his pocket and ran upstairs to his room. Finally, finding what he was looking for he snatched the mirror from under the bed and called out for Hermione. If the order wasn’t going to tell him anything maybe they had let something slip to Hermione or even Ron.

However when he called out for his friends the mirror didn’t ripple and show their smiling faces instead the silver ornate handle grew warm and vibrated slightly in his hands. Harry stared at the small hand mirror puzzled, he was sure he was doing everything that Hermione had suggested so he tried again. Try as he might the mirror continued to reflect his impatient expression back at him, until a sickening thought struck Harry and made him feel infinitely worse than what Dobby’s bludger ever could. Hermione had said that the mirror would turn hot for two reasons; either they were talking to each other or they had been attacked. Harry kept telling himself that they were most likely being all ‘ _lovey dovey_ ’ and there was nothing to worry about. Until a horrid voice in the back of his head reminded him of why he was calling his friends in the first place…the order was in trouble and was keeping him out of it.

“Hermione…Ron” Harry whispered to himself in disbelief.

 

_**Paul** _

 

It had almost been a week since the incident with Harry and Paul couldn’t help but feel guiltier each day. The cold and distant looks from his fellow pack and certain tribe members ensured that he would never forget what he did - he broke one of their most scared laws, he attacked and almost killed an imprint. Although, if the goal of their glaring was to ensure he never forgets, Paul thought it was a waste of time. Since that day Paul had trouble getting the metallic taste of Harry’s blood out of his mouth, everything he ate seemed to taste of it.

Paul had been ecstatic when the council had pardoned him from Harry’s attack. While he had breathed a sigh of relief, he knew that almost all of his pack weren’t happy especially the extraordinarily pissed Jacob. When the verdict had been passed by their tribe’s elders Paul and kept his eyes firmly focused on Jake; slowly his face pulled tight into a nasty snarl. He might not be able to read his mind while they were human however he was sure that Jake was considering the pros and cons of killing him in front of the whole tribe. Instead Jacob had quickly left not looking back once, the last thing Paul saw of Jake was swish of his tail as he phased and disappeared into the forest.     He wasn’t sure what would happen once he’d been cleared; would the tribe stop treating him like a murderer or would the look of disappointment and anger finally dissipate from Sam’s face – neither stopped in fact it got worse.

He found that most of his spare time when he wasn’t at school on the reservation or running patrols, he spent with Embry. Even after so long they had no idea what happened to him and how to fix it – the tribe’s healer and even the vamp doctor had been to see him with zero results. The blood sucker had said that he was most likely in some type of coma and would come around when he was ready. He wished desperately that Embry would wake up; he was the only one of their tribe that hadn’t condemned him. Paul knew that that was only because he was unconscious and that if he was to awake he would probably be as furious as Sam after all Embry was all about being fair and doing the right thing.

 

_**Jacob** _

 

He had spent every waking second scouting around Harry’s house trying to make sure that he was still safe and trying to get a glimpse of the green eyed cutie. It felt as though every part of Jacob yearned for Harry; to be close to him, to speak to him…to touch him. However with Embry still out of it he knew the risks if he just jumped that fence, no matter how tempting it was.

He knew that it may be considered weird that he was essentially stalking his mate especially with Seth reminding him every day but with the sudden appearance of two unknown vampires he wasn’t going to take any chances. The pack had been looking for them consistently since Sam & Leah first came across their scent, but no matter where they looked those two-sets of fangs remained elusive.

Since Harry had returned from Jakes house, he never once left his home. At first Jake was worried that something had happened and that his mate may be hurt thankfully Harry had strolled by a window and Jake felt his body calm down and relax a bit, which was good as he was thinking of doing something crazy.

Jake felt so grateful to have a friend like Seth, he’d been keeping an eye on Harry for him while he ate or if he was needed at the tribe. Even though he thought that keeping this close of an eye on Harry even if it was for protection was a bit overkill. One night after Seth had arrived with a message from Sam a loud hoot caught their attention. It was a large brown owl that soared over the tall trees before flying into the clearing of Harry’s house.

“Errm, Jake what kind of owl is that?”

Over the years from living with the tribe you get to learn a lot about the animals and plants around the area. One thing that Jake knew, was that owl wasn’t native in this area. So he just shrugged his shoulders at his friends puzzled face.

“He’s going to fly into Harry’s house…” Seth said with slightly widened eyes.

Jake turned back around and watched as the owl grew closer and closer to the fence line. Jake didn’t like to see any animal injured but there was no way to stop it now. However the owl flew peacefully over the fence line and soared up to one of the windows.

“That owl has no idea how lucky he is.” Seth said laughing. “I was expecting barbeque owl.”

Jake glared at Seth. No matter what he said he knew that Seth would have been upset if the owl had died or was injured by whatever was protecting Harry’s house.

“That was weird though, I’ve never seen an owl act like that before. Have you?” Seth asked as they watched Harry open the window and let the owl inside.

Instead of answering Seth, Jake picked up a rock from near his feet and threw it just above the fence. Immediately it froze in mid-air for a few seconds before it disintegrated before him.

“Well, I don’t know about you Jake but I would hold out on trying to get closer to Harry for the time being.” Seth advised beaming innocently at Jake.

“Shut up!” Barked Jake hoping it would get rid of Seth’s irritating smug smile. He then groaned when it only had the opposite effect.

“So you’ve got some message for me…” grunted Jake.

“Oh right. The new vampires were finally spotted a few miles from here.” Seth said calmly even though he was watching his best friends face contort into some odd expressions.

“What! When?” Jake demanded.

“Jarryd informed the pack that he saw them this morning draining two poor saps down by a gas station. When he got closer to try and save them, they just took off…they were too fast for him to catch up.” Seth reported wearily. “Sam wanted me to let you know that it looks as if they are heading this way.”

Jake couldn’t believe it, he had been trying to convince himself that they were probably here to see the Cullen’s before leaving or they were just passing through. Either way he knew the pack could deal with them, instead they keep slipping through their fingers killing innocent along the way.

After Seth had left to start his patrol with Leah, Jake could have sworn he heard some groaning coming from the house however as soon as it started it faded. He assumed it was just his over protectiveness for Harry playing jokes on him. Jake decided to what around the area and check that the vampires weren’t lurking anywhere to try and clear his head. It was fairly late when he got back, he sat in his usual place just under Harry’s window and was slightly surprised that his light was still on and the window was opened. He felt himself start to doze as he watched Harry’s window hoping to catch a glimpse before falling asleep.

 

_**Harry** _

 

It had been a few hours since he received McGonagall’s uninforming letter and has spent the time since then convincing himself that if something had gone wrong they would have told him especially if it involved Ron or Hermione.

Harry went up to the small library that he had found next to the potions lab and perused the titles hoping to find something that he could delve into, that was satisfactorily distract him. Unfortunately there was nothing that grabbed his interest; it was mostly a lot of history books which as marks from History of Magic would tell anyone - wasn’t a passion of his.

Giving up Harry retreated to his bedroom where he grabbed his backpack from the floor. He knew that McMillian had made him promise that he wouldn’t leave the house however he was starting to hate feeling so cramped and besides he needed to get his mind of Hermione and Ron. Finally after riffling though it he had found his distraction - his silvery invisibility cloak and his Firebolt.

After ensuring that he had his wand safety secured in his pocket he left the house and headed into the forest with his most important possessions. After he had walked through the thick trees for a while, he carefully looked around for any sign of a muggle. The last thing he wanted to do was to draw attention from the American Ministry or break any wizarding laws. From the moment he had left the house he had the feeling that someone was watching him, so he slowly pulled out his wand.

“Lumos” he whispered. He knew that whoever was watching could be muggle but he could always say it was a torch – after all it was so dark they wouldn’t know he was lying. Finally Harry gave up after scouting around, he couldn’t see anything or anyone; he just chalked it up to living on the run for two years.

He quickly dispelled the light from his wand and mounted his broom, once he put his wand back safely in his pocket he grabbed his father’s cloak and threw it over himself. He knew that he couldn’t go too fast or the invisibility cloak could fall off and the cloak repels most spells used against it which means the sticking spell would be useless. However Harry didn’t mind, even going slow he loved the feeling when he flew; the surge of adrenaline that courses through his veins and the overwhelming feeling of freedom is tough to beat. Once he was sure that the cloak was as secure as it was ever going to be, he slowly kicked off from the ground. He rose higher and higher until he was above the canopy of the forest, he lazily let the tips of his shoes nudge the tops of the trees. Looking out at the view, in which the moon seemed to have touched almost everything in sight made him smile, it was truly breath-taking. All through his fourth and sixth years Harry loved flying around the castle grounds, skimming across the water of the lake & flying laps around the Quidditch pitch, it was a way to relax. He wasn’t the ‘Chosen One’ or ‘The-Boy-Who-Lived’ – just Harry.

After a few minutes Harry flew back down to the ground and jumped off his broom. He desperately wanted to keep flying but he knew that if he kept going with his luck McMillian or his guardians would show up and they’d be hell to pay. He knew it wasn’t worth it. With a sigh he roughly folded his invisibility cloak up and slid it under his arm as he made his way back to the house.

_CRACK!_

In the second it took Harry to turn around at the sound behind him, he had already dropped his cloak and broom and had produced his wand from his pocket aiming it in front of him.

“Who’s there?” Harry demanded into the darkness that surrounded him.

However other than the deafening silence and stillness of the forest, there were no more sounds. Harry knew that someone had followed him and now he had his proof.

“You’ve got three seconds before I attack!” Harry threatened. If he was going to go down, he’d go down fighting no matter who they were.

“1…2…” Harry counted slowly strengthening the grip on his wand with each second.

“Okay! Don’t attack, it’s just me.” A familiar voice called out.

“Come closer.”

Harry could hear their footsteps now as they got closer; he desperately wanted to light the area up or just stun them. After all if they were friendly he could just regenerate them afterwards.

The stranger walked forward into a beam of moonlight that had penetrated the canopy above Harry’s head and he felt his heart start hammering against his ribcage.

“Jacob?” Harry asked trying to hide his shock. When Jacob nodded Harry quickly put his wand behind his back. “What are you doing here?”

Harry desperately wanted to reach out and touch his face. While there wasn’t much light from the moon, Harry could clearly see that Jacob was only wearing a pair of tight blue shorts.

“What are you Harry?”

“What are you talking about?” Harry replied trying to keep his voice as smooth as possible so his feelings of panic wouldn’t be too noticeable.

“I think we need to talk…” Jacob said gesturing to the ground where he took a seat obviously meaning for Harry to join him. Cautiously Harry joined him on the damp earth, careful not to gaze up into his eyes; if he did he knew he’d be lost and wouldn’t be able to lie about whatever Jacob thought he saw.

They spent the next hour on the ground next to each other. Harry was reluctant to talk about what he was until Jacob took the lead explained what he was and even transformed into his wolf as proof. When he stood up to phase he started to slowly pull down his shorts. Harry forced himself to look away while he did it, he knew he’d kick himself later for not seeing what Jake was equipped with but he didn’t want Jake to think he was a pervert. Harry was amazed at Jacobs wolf form, he was absolutely gorgeous. He could feel his face get redder as he thought about how Jake would need to turn back and the state he would be in when he did. Harry slowly opened up to Jake about what he was and even showed him his wand. He wasn’t sure why but talking with Jacob was incredibly easy he often had trouble talking to stranger’s since around his sixth year when he started having trouble trusting people. He assumed it was from not knowing who was working for Voldemort and could try and kill him at any second; however with Jake it was comfortable. After a while Harry decided that he should probably head back in.

“I’m sorry Jake, I’d invite you in but the ward won’t let you cross.” Harry apologised however Jake just gave him a small shrug.

“It’s okay Harry I’m just glad we talked.” Jake admitted with a dazzling smile that made Harrys face feel warm again.

“Well goodnight Jake.”

“Goodnight Harry.”

As Harry walked back to the fence he heard Jakes voice call back out to him which he quickly spun around eager to have another reason to stare at the handsome shape-shifter.

“Can I come by tomorrow to see you?” Jake asked.

Harry couldn’t help but smile noticing how nervous Jake seemed to be; he was blushing and kept fidgeting with his pockets.

“Of course, I’d love to.” Harry said unable to stop himself grinning at the beaming grin of Jake. With that Jake quickly leaned forward and kissed the top of Harry’s head before quickly turning around and disappearing into the forest.

Harry was stunned he didn’t expect that at all but from the moment Jakes warm mouth touched him he felt a tingle flow all over his body before finishing in his groin. Here he was worried that Jake just wanted to be friends but he seemed to have something else on his mind.

 

_**Jake** _

 

Early the next morning Jake got up and waited for Seth to arrive. He couldn’t believe that Harry was a wizard and even more amazing Harry agreed to see him today. Seth was good enough to agree to cover Jake while he went home and got ready. It was far from a date but he wanted to look nice, to impress his magical imprint and after spending so much time basically living outside Harry’s house protecting him, he doubted that he looked or smelt amazing. He was just glad that it was dark when they spoke last night and Harry didn’t seem to notice the dirt that covered Jakes skin.

Suddenly Jake was alerted by the sound of several twigs cracking over by the far side of the clearing. The scent was off and certainly did not belong to Seth. Preparing himself for a fight he quickly jumped up and looked around for the intruders. There were two people emerging from the mouth of the forest until they made their way closer to the gate. They were wearing all black clothes and what looked like thick cloaks with their hoods all the way up unfortunately hiding their faces and identifying features from view.

Jake couldn’t help but be on edge by these strangers, they had met all of the features of the vampires perfectly. There was no way that they were going to get any closer to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,  
> I know a few people are concerned about the lack of 'mature' items in my story so far however now that Jacob and Harry have found out what the other is, I'm going to start focusing on their bond.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments so I know what yall think and if you guys like it.


	6. Death Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two strangers arrive unexpectedly outside Harry's door. Who are they? What does their arrival mean for Harry's friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thanks for everyone for reading and I hope you all are enjoying so far. Just a heads up this chapter has minor character death although its only mentioned. 
> 
> If you like or have ideas or feedback at all feel free to leave a comment :)
> 
> Thanks all

_**Harry** _

 

After speaking with Jacob Harry had fallen asleep on his bed. It seemed to Harry that each time he spent with Jacob or even thought about the muscled local he fell a little more for him, he wasn’t sure what to make of that electrifying kiss but he knew he liked it. Harry was jerked awake out of his inappropriate dream involving his favourite local shape-shifter by the constant knocking on his front door. Alarm quickly filled him as he grabbed his wand from his nightstand and ran out of his room and down the stairs to the front door.

He knew that with Dumbledore’s protective shield over the property it was unlikely that a threat was on the other side however Harry brandished his wand in front of him ready to attack. Over the years underestimating his enemies never worked out well for himself or his friends. The knocking on the door began to get more frenzied and with Harry standing so close he could almost feel it in his heart which only fuelled his panic. Without giving himself another second to consider other explanations of who may be on the other side of the door, he quickly threw it open and screamed the first spell that came to his mind.

 _“STUPEFY!”_ Harry screamed as his spell roared from his wand’s tip and hit the stranger square in the centre of their face. They immediately crumpled to the ground in a heap as Harry quickly turned to the second stranger. Unfortunately Harry was a second to late and just with his next spell on the tip of his tongue the stranger waved their wand.

“ _Expelliarmus”_ he muttered causing Harry’s wand to fly through the air and clattering on the floor behind him.

“Easy Harry, we aren’t here to hurt you.” The stranger said his voice full of mirth as he lowered his hood.

Harry actually felt his mouth drop at the mischievous expression that Fred Weasley sent his way. Out of all the people he expected to be sent as his ‘babysitter’ Fred Weasley was the very last one he thought of.

“You really did a number on him didn’t you?” Fred giggled pointing to the body next to him.

“Err…I couldn’t see who you were under those deep hoods. I’m gonna guess that’s George down there?” Harry guessed giving his friend a sheepish smile.

Fred just smiled in reply as he directed his wand at the unconscious form next to him.

 _“Rennervate_ ”

With a groan the victim of Harry’s stunning spell slowly rose from the ground holding their head.

“Ouch! **Really** Harry? We were told that you were expecting us.” George remarked heatedly as he awkwardly removed his hood.

Harry felt his answer catch in his throat when George’s face was revealed from under his hood. He quickly felt his guilt at attacking his mate vanish at the sight of the deep, red & angry looking scar that wound its way from just under Georges right eye down to his throat. The twins had always been an exact match to each other – identical from the red hair, eye colour, and height even down to their last freckle – not anymore. This was the last thing he wanted; his friends to carry on fighting without him and George’s new scar was evidence of that fight.

“What happen…” Harry started nervously before he was cut off.

“Mind if we come in Harry, it’s been a long trip you see.” George requested rubbing his temples lightly as though willing his newfound headache to vanish.

With a slight nod Harry moved to the side slightly granting the twins access to the home. The twins slowly walked past Harry and into the house just before George quickly swung around.

“Wait!” George exclaimed just as Harry started to close the heavy door.

“What’s wrong?” He asked confused by George’s reaction.

“We were attacked just before we passed through the gate and we’re wondering if you would be able to recognise the attacker.” George explained

“Why would I know who they are?” Harry pondered out loud surprised by this turn of events. What if the attacker had been watching him and Jacob last night as they walked around and chatted? Would that mean that Jacob was a target now in order to get to him?

“Well, unless we were debriefed incorrectly – you’ve been living here for over a week now. There’s a good chance you might have noticed someone around the place…” George said.

“…for example your butcher…” Fred continued

“…your next neighbour…”

“…the little old lady you walked past a few days ago shopping…”

“…anyone who could have been watching you.” George finished.

Harry hated when they bounced around like that, however judging by the smug looks on their faces Harry’s irritated expression is what they were after.

With a slight nod Harry reopened the door and followed the troublesome duo around the back of the house.

“We placed him out of sight…”

“…in case he was working for someone else.” George said.

Harry didn’t want to know their logic, he was just eager to see who had attacked them. The twins stopped next to a large green pine tree at the very back of the property. Harry stared at them in confusion. Harry knew from their extensive experiments and some of the merchandise that they sold that they were powerful wizards however he failed to see the benefit of transfiguring their captive.

“Errr…where are they?” he questioned the two smirking twins.

Fred just slowly raised his arm and pointed above their heads to the suspended form of Jacob Black.

“Get him down, **now**!” Harry ordered trying to control his anger.

“Why?” Fred gaped, astonished by Harry’s unexpected reaction.

“Did you forget the part of us telling you that he **attacked** us?”   George asked looking at Harry as if he had just exclaimed to the world that McMillian was the most attractive person to ever walk the Earth.

“No, he’s my friend. He was probably just being protective. Let him down now or when we get back inside I promise to curse you **both**!” Harry threated his fists so tight they were starting to turn white.

Harry quickly regretting getting upset with them as their faces contorted into sly smiles.

“Why Harry Potter, you sound very protective yourself.” George smirked trying to sound as innocent as possible.

“He does rather, doesn’t he George. I wonder why that is?” Fred said continuing his brothers teasing.

Harry bite his tongue and tried to control any emotions that may appear on his face. From experience he knew that if he gave any hint of what he thought of Jacob the twins would run with it and torture him about it for months to come. Neville still can’t look Fred in the eye properly since fourth year when after he drunk a suspicious liquid at dinner and he blurted out his feelings for Blaise Zabini in the middle of the Great Hall.

“…just…release him.” Harry barked trying to keep his cool not taking his eyes of Jacob’s creepily slowly rotating body.

After giving his brother a knowing look he pointed his wand at Jacob.

_“Finite Incantatem”_

Instantly Jacob fell to the ground in a heap puffing as though he just climbed Mt Everest. Harry quickly moved over to him to check if he’s okay.

“You could have let him down easier than that.” Harry fumed at the twins as he held Jake in his arms.

“There are two reasons why we don’t care Harry.” Fred giggled down at the flustered Harry and the exhausted stranger.

“For starters, he attacked us...” George said as Fred bent down to Harry’s ear.

“…and two, we aren’t the ones with a crush on him.” Fred gleefully teased before they both straightened up and headed back into the house.

Harry helped Jacob stand up and they began to follow Fred and George back into the house. Harry could tell that Jacob was angry at what happened and he couldn’t blame him. Although if Jake did attack them first Harry was more on side with the twins, however he would never admit that to either party. As they got closer to the front door Harry noticed that since helping Jake to stand he seems to have gotten hotter and hotter.

“Jake you’re not going to shift are you?” Harry asked concerned that the moment Jake enters he would try and get the twins back.

“We call it phasing actually.” Jake snorted back in amusement.

“Fine.” Harry said rolling his eyes. “You’re not going to phase and attack my friends are you?” He rephrased noticing the lack of an answer to his question.

“If they are your friends and you don’t want me to, I promise to keep myself in check.” Jake sighed.

Harry could tell that Jake was hoping he would let him get revenge. Almost straight away Harry could feel Jakes temperature lower slightly, although it still seemed rather high to him. Harry couldn’t help thinking with a smile that it turns out his ‘friend’ was naturally hot in two ways. As they got to the front door Jake stopped Harry as he reached out for the handle.

“Thanks Harry but I can walk okay.” Jacob said staring deeply into Harrys eyes.

Harry wasn’t sure exactly what Jake had said after thanks, since being so close to Jake had caused him to get a little lost; he could feel his tense muscles and his warm skin under his fingers as he supported him and his handsome features that would make a model jealous. However he was quickly snapped out of his fantasy by Jake lightly touching his shoulder sending sparks of energy though Harry’s body.

“Harry?” Jake enquired with a sly smile erupting on his face as though he was able to guess why Harry had lost it momentarily.

“Err...sorry did you say something?” Harry asked shaking his head slightly and trying to focus on the door in front of him and away from the warm feelings in his chest.

Once they were both inside, Harry noticed that both the twins were patiently sitting on the couch watching them walk in. While they were joking around and smirking outside just moments ago, their attitudes had completely changed. They sat closely together with their bodies obviously tensed as Harry and Jake took a seat.

“Harry we need to talk before anything else happens.” Fred said his emotionless face seemed so bizarre to Harry.

“Yes, we were going to leave it a while but perhaps its better getting it out first and it should be done alone.” George agreed whilst nodding his head slightly at Jacob who luckily was too busy staring around the large lounge room with a look of awe on his face to notice George’s suggestion.

“Jake?” Harry whispered his name and lightly touched his shoulder to get the young wolf’s attention. “I’m sorry Jake, but can you come back tomorrow. It’s just my friends need to tell me something important…” Harry tried explaining while staring down at the floor and away from Jake’s face. He knew that if he stared into his warm brown eyes he wouldn’t be able to say what he had to.

“Are you sure you can trust them Harry?” Jake muttered staring at the two twins with mistrust before turning back to Harry.

“Yes, I completely trust them.” Harry snickered. While it was true he did completely trust them not to hurt him or Jake but he doubted whether anyone should completely trust two pranksters.

“Y-you want me to go still?” Jake stuttered looking like a kicked puppy, causing Harry’s guilt to return.

“But I’d really like it if you could come by tomorrow so we can just sit and hang out – just the two of us.” Harry elaborated hoping that Jake wouldn’t be too upset; it was the last thing he wanted.

Jake sour face did a complete rotation and broke out, beaming at Harry’s offer.

“Okay, if that’s what you want I’ll come back then.” Jake declared before standing up and after giving the twins a final glare left the house. Once the door had closed behind him, Harry sighed and turned to his troublesome guests.

“So he’s gone…what did you have to tell me?” Harry inquired trying to hide his anxiousness. Whatever had rattled the twins like this had to have been bad, he hasn’t seen them looking this distraught since the war.

“Harry as you know there are still a few death eaters free, running around out there and that the Order on McGonagall’s say so relocated some of their potential targets for their own safety.” Fred said before turning and looking at his brother imploringly.

“Recently two of the safe houses were attacked… and there were casualties…” George sombrely choked out watching Harry carefully as though expecting some outburst.

“Hermione and Ron?” Harry shouted quickly standing up and glaring at his visitors as though they were the ones who’d personally threatened his two best friends. The last few days of worry about not being able to contact either of them came to the surface. They were attacked and he had been sitting around wasting time when he could have been with them - protecting them.

“They’re alive Harry…I need you to calm down.” George pleaded concerned that Harry was starting to get to upset before they even finished giving him the whole message.

Harry stared back and forth between the twins trying to gather his thoughts that were swirling jumble in his head.

“Who then?” Harry croaked as he sat down awkwardly. His voice like him seemed petrified by the answer he was about to get, more of his friends were attacked over a war that was meant to be long over.

“Cormac McLaggen, Dennis Creevy and Lavender Brown were hiding somewhere in Sweden before they were attacked…” Fred said grimly.

“Dennis Creevy luckily survived with some scratches…” George began

“…yer apparently he hid under a disillusionment charm, to be honest I always thought that bloke was a bit thick but that was smart thinking.” Fred smiled slightly at the thought of the smaller mousy Gryffindor.

“The others weren’t so lucky, Cormac’s leg and back were broken when he was tortured for information and Lavender…didn’t survive.” George finished off looking glum at Harry.

Harry stared shocked at what happened to his fellow Gryffindors; Harry always thought Cormac was a bit of a git however he of all people knew the strength required to hold up against torture especially from people as morally impaired as death eaters. Harry felt despair threaten to overwhelm him, Lavender had already suffered so much during the Battle for Hogwarts and didn’t deserve to die like that.

Noticing that the anxious look in the twins face hadn’t diminished he assumed that they had more to tell him.

“Go on.” Harry demanded, becoming desperate to know what happened back home.

They gave each other a pointed stare before they continued.

“There was just one other raid Harry.”

“After the attack in Sweden we were all brought in to check the other safe houses and get new orders from McGonagall on how to proceed…well…except for a few of the guardians.” George informed Harry.

Harry could tell they were deliberately telling him the long version which was beginning to get under his skin.

“What are ‘guardians’?” Harry huffed pretending to sound curious. It was obvious they felt awkward talking to him about this so he’d play along for now however if they didn’t hurry up he’d follow through on his earlier threat and hex them.

“It’s anyone who has been assigned to watch over a safe house or person.” Fred explained.

“Anyway the next attack was in Germany where Ron was…” Fred began before Harry interrupted

“I thought you said that Ron was okay.” Harry blurted out glaring at George who casually held up his hand as though asking Harry to let him finish.

“I said they were alive Harry and they are. They have both been moved again to a more secure location.” George defended himself calmly

“Luckily for Ron his guardians had arrived before the attack took place…they successfully got him out of there but…”

“…but the guardians didn’t make it.” Fred sadly finished as his eyes began to shimmer with unshed tears.

“Who were Ron’s guardians?” Harry pressed not sure if he wanted to know or not.

After a few seconds of silence that seemed to deafen Harry, Fred finally cleared his throat and as a single tear broke free and rolled down his face he muttered softly.

“Hagrid, Madam Maxime & Fleur.”

 

_**Jake** _

 

After being asked to give Harry had his friends some time alone, Jake headed back to his place to wait until he got to spend more time with Harry. He was furious that he had been bested by those twins and worst of all Harry had been there to see the proof of his loss. He wasn’t sure why his little mate was friends with those two but he would get them back one way or another; just because Harry wouldn’t let him attack them doesn’t mean he couldn’t get them back.

Jacob decided to walk home rather than phase, it would take a lot longer but he knew that he’d spend this time thinking about today before his father or pack mates bothered him. As he walked through the dense forest he was only partially paying attention instead he was remembering the way Harry blushed when he helped Jake stand up or the smile on his face when he asked if Jake would visit later. He wasn’t sure what it was with Harry’s smile in particular but it seemed to make his insides melt and his pulse to quicken.

As he entered his house he was surprised to see the hulking and shirtless form of Sam sitting on the lounge. At the sound of the door, Sam had slowly pivoted around and slightly glared at Jake. Jake felt his cheerful mood dissipate quickly at the look his alpha was sending him.

“Does my Dad know you’re here?” Jacob questioned trying to lighten the mood.

“Of course Jake, did you think I broke in?” scoffed Sam gesturing to a seat in front of him.

Hoping to display an aura of confidence Jake walked over and sank into one of the tattered chairs in his lounge room.

“Alright then what can I do for you?”

“I’m here about Embry. Have you spoken with your mate yet?” Sam asked his tense voice laden with a hidden threat. Jake knew that Sam wanted to go and _make_ Harry fix Embry, he was only giving him a chance because he was his imprint.

“Yes we’ve spoken, just not bout Embry yet.” Jacob said through gritted teeth. He tried to remain in control but if Sam did or said anything that would constitute a threat towards Harry, he would attack whether he was his alpha or not.

“Why the hell not!” screamed Sam his face starting to grow red. Jake knew that if his unhappy tone didn’t give his feelings away, his face that was beginning to glow the color of a fire engine would definitely.

“He asked me to leave him and his visitors alone for today. I’m meeting him tomorrow night…”

“Fine!” barked Sam his eyes flashing dangerously. “You will go tomorrow night and you get him to fix Embry. I don’t care if it’s his fault or not, he **will** fix him.”

With his order still hovering in the air, causing waves of angst to flow throughout the room, Sam flung himself off the couch and headed for the door.

“By the way you are not to pass your patrols off to anyone else without my permission - I don’t care what your pathetic reasons are!” Sam sneered back at his beta before slamming the door behind him.

 

_**Harry** _

 

After the twins and finally told Harry what had happened and who they’d lost, he had politely excused himself before retiring back to his room. He suddenly knew why it was so hard for them to say; while talking about death and the deaths of friends was always difficult it is harder when they are family. Fleur had recently become their sister in law & they had always had a special connection to Hagrid, just like he did.Harry couldn’t believe that Hagrid, the first person he ever met who had treated him like a decent human being was gone. From the moment his name left Fred’s mouth, Harry could feel a dull ache in his heart that he strongly doubted would disappear.

Eventually Harry who had flung himself onto his bed drifted off into a uneasy sleep; visions of the battles his friend went through haunted his dreams, finally when a bright green light had hit Hagrids large frame and the last bit of light had vanished from his beady eyes he awoke with a start.

When he went down the next morning he saw the twins sitting relaxed at the dining room table, reading the Daily Prophet with their feet up on the table. He tried to hide his smirk as he walked in and greeted them, each were wearing identical long deep red robes that had odd stains covering it that he didn’t want to guess what it was. While he still felt horrible about the attacks on his friends, he tried to put it out of his mind for now he could mourn in private – he wanted to be strong for his friends.

“Harry, you’d better get ready…” Fred grinned while flicking another page of the newspaper.

“…yeah, I’m sure you don’t wanna be late for your first day.” George teased.

“What are you two talking about?” Harry asked as he took his seat at the table and stared at his friends.

“Why muggle school of course.” Fred exclaimed excitedly with a shit eating grin.

“Wait McMillian was serious? Come on guys you don’t have to send me, just tell her I’m going…please?” Harry begged.

“Nope the savior of the wizarding world stuck in muggle school is h-hilarous!” George chuckled.

“Bloody hell…” Harry muttered as he headed up the stairs to get ready.

 


	7. Run in with Cullens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is forced to attend Forks High by Fred and George where the Cullens try to confront him and gather information about the newest Fork's resident. Although it doesn't seem to work out in their favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All,  
> Sorry about the lack of updates recently. I was busy with exams at university and had a bit of writers block. However I hope you enjoy the newest chapter. 
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight and all rights belong to J.K.Rowling and Stephanie Myer respectively. This is just a simple fanfiction based on their work.

**Harry Potter**

Harry stropped down into the lounge room in a pair of faded jeans and a red jacket, where the twins were waiting with smug expressions.

“Well, are you ready muggle?” Fred giggled holding out a black backpack.

Harry eyed the plain bag suspiciously; it looked like an average bag, it had two large zips with two straps for his arms – otherwise that was it. Even though he trusted the two men in front of him, they were also the ranking pranksters while Harry was at Hogwarts. He learned early on that if you don’t want to be a walking laughing stock you’d better keep your eyes open.

“What is that?” Harry sighed, quirking an eyebrow at the troublesome duo.

“…it’s a backpack Harry...” George remarked sarcastically, as though it should have been rather obvious what Fred was giving him.

Harry rolled his eyes at the twins waiting for them to continue.

“Okay, calm down Mr Saviour. We knew that you wouldn’t have a backpack to take for classes so we took the liberty.” Fred grinned as Harry awkwardly reached out for it.

“Did you do anything to it? Cause I feel I should remind you that your dragging me into a muggle school. The last thing we would want is to get noticed by the town because you turned the school headmaster into…a emu or something.”

“…Emu?” George muttered looking perplexed for a second.

“What an interesting idea, young Harry.” Fred cheered happily, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree at the possibilities as George nodded in agreement.

“A whole new range of Weasley Wheezes…” George grinned.

“...bag weaponry…perhaps an explodable bag that could transfigure victims in its radius into emus…” Fred added

“…or even partial transfiguration – feathers, beaks or just the legs would be interesting…”

Harry watched the twins go backwards and forwards as they furthered their impromptu brainstorming session, each getting more and more excited. When they added the idea of emu eggs into their prank, Harry cleared his throat loudly in hopes of distracting them for the moment.

“So are you two going in that?” Harry pointed at their chosen clothing, not quite sure what to make of it. Fred and George while never getting high marks in academics were exceptionally intelligent when they were able to focus that into something they were passionate about. It was because of this that Harry found himself confused at their chosen getup; the twins were wearing a set of dragonhide boots and matching dragonhide coats with dark blue jeans and yellow shirts that clashed horribly with their bright red hair.

“Of course Harry. Wearing dragonhide helps keep us protected against some curses, hexes and even general harm. We’d be pathetic guardians if we weren’t able to protect you because we were easily taken out.”

“George is right mate. You know, mum wanted us to put you into dragonhide armour but considering you have to blend in more than us, McGonagall shot that idea down.”

Harry was secretly glad that McGonagall decided to step in for him. While the dark red, scaly armour did look impressive it also looked rather uncomfortable and would be a complete eyesore in muggle society; one of the big reasons Harry was concerned that the twins were about to walk him to school in it.

“…err…right.” Harry groaned as he realised that he wouldn’t be able to talk them out of their wizarding attire.

“Right well let’s go.” Fred declared as he spun around and headed out the door leaving George and Harry to follow after him.

Harry swung his heavy schoolbag onto his shoulder and shuffled after the two Weasley twins. Instead of following the road nearest their house towards town and the school, the twins lead him further into the forest. When he asked where they were going all he got in reply was a deep chuckle from one of them. Reluctantly he gave into his fate and followed behind them while they discussed the negative side effects of undiluted bubotuber pus. The forest wasn’t anything like the one at Hogwarts but perhaps that was probably for the best; the Forbidden Forest was massive and filled with creatures most of which were dangerous and it was almost pitch black inside requiring the use of a lumos spell. This forest was lit well enough given the high canopy above their heads and the most dangerous thing Harry came across was a boulder and a fallen tree.

After fifteen minutes of trudging through the forest they finally emerged at the other end of it opposite a set of large white buildings with a faded brown sign out the front.

FORKS HIGH SCHOOL  
HOME OF THE SPARTANS

“What is a Spartan?” George asked

Harry couldn’t help giggling at the two who had launched into a debate of the possibilities of a Spartan either being a form of fungus or a deadly creature. While their ideas got more outrageous Harry watched students jump out of cars and walk in; judging from the size of the school and the amount of students heading in, it wasn’t a big school especially in comparison to Hogwarts.

“…if it can’t breathe fire or something then why do they feel the need to have a warning out the front?” George argued brandishing his arm lazily towards the sign.

“Anyway… Harry everything you need is in your bag and McGonagall organised everything at the school so don’t worry. You’ve been admitted under the name James Evans so just head to the front office and get yourself fixed up.” Fred explained giving Harry a warm smile.

“OH! I almost forgot…” George exclaimed as he pulled a large bundle of leather from his jacket pocket and gave it to Harry.

“This is a birthday present from us…” Fred gave Harry a warm smile their previous talk on Spartans gone.

“…yeah, we wanted to get you something useful…”

“…so we bought you a wand holster.” Fred finished.

“We just got you the normal one that you know goes around your hips but it’s been enchanted with several disillusionment charms so nobody will be able to notice it and you’ll be able to protect yourself better.” George proclaimed smirking as Harry inspected his gift.

Harry unfurled it and felt the leathery belt in his hand; it seemed warm to the touch almost as if it radiated heat from its core.   He secured the belt around his waist and repositioned his wand from its hidden place into its new home.

“How’s it feel Harry?” Fred asked.

“Great actually. It’s almost like I can’t feel I’m wearing it at all.” Harry answered before reaching out and hugging his friends for their gift.

“It may have been upgraded a couple of times with some bonus…features.” Fred winked as he struggled to find the right word, making Harry laugh.

“You’d better hurry Harry. We’ll be waiting here to escort ya back…so see you soon mate.” George said as he started to push Harry towards the school.

 

**George Weasley**

George watched as Harry crossed the road and joined the small crowd of students that swarmed up to the building. Once Harry was out of sight George let out a large sigh of relief.

“Okay we should get going I spose.” George said clapping his hands together.

“Yeah, so did you remember to bring the potion?” Fred asked as he went behind a nearby bush to retrieve a bright pink bag they had stashed there earlier.

“I won’t even dignify that with a response.” George huffed as he pulled a small black thermos from his pocket and handed it to his brother. “Remember to keep drinking or it won’t last...” George warned although they both knew the benefits and limitations of their plan.

“I’ll be fine but you’d better be going yourself. We’ll see ya here later.” Fred promised as he gave his brother a one armed hug. They had always been close but since the war got more serious and more of their friends and family were added to the victims list, they’d become more grateful for each other. George watched as Fred put the small neon pink bag on and strode across the road after Harry.

 

**Jasper Cullen**

Finally the day was upon them, the first day at school and their first chance to get intelligence on Harry. Jasper had been regretting the day immensely for several reasons but the biggest seemed to be contained in the angry form of his blonde sister. Rosalie had been furious that they were considering a small human child a threat, especially one who proved unable to protect himself from a mangy wolf; judging by the emotions rolling off Rosalie and the look on Edward’s face this morning, Jasper knew that today was going to be interesting.

Thankfully the previous night they had worked on a basic plan, which involved Rosalie and Alice working together and the boys to themselves. Without a doubt Jasper would have preferred to be working with his little seer however he was just happy to be away from Rosalie and her temperamental emotions.

After saying a quick farewell to Esme and Carlisle the girls jumped into Alice’s Volvo C30 and took off towards school; watching the silver car swerve wildly around the corner made Jasper promise himself that if Rosalie hurt Alice or a human with her crazy driving he would make her regret it. Jasper jumped into the back of Edwards black Volvo XC60 where Emmett and Edward where waiting for him and took off on the trail of Alice’s car.

“Any reason why Alice let Rose drive?” Emmett chuckled looking back at Jasper.

“Rosalie asked to.” Jasper shrugged, knowing it was a poor reason.

“She better be careful, Alice’s nice personality is gonna get her in trouble…” He muttered as he dazed out the window.  

Jasper knew all too well how Alice’s heart seems to continuously get her in tough situations; over a century ago, while she was still human she warned her friend and cousin of an upcoming danger and when it came true she was blamed for cursing them and was punished cruelly. While Alice never went into detail about the event he knew enough that made him fly into a rage when he thought too much on it, she was a beautiful person inside and out and didn’t deserve what she got for trying to save her loved ones.

A bump in the road drew his attention back to the car and out of his head; Jasper looked out the window to see they were slowing down as they had finally arrived in town.

“So what’s the plan with four eyes?” Emmett said excitedly. “I was thinking that...” He started before being cut off.

“No.” Edward smirked.

“Oh come on Eddy, it could be **awesome**!” Emmett bellowed pumping his fist into the air

“Emmett for the last time it’s illegal” Edward chuckled at the child-like pout on Emmett’s face, Jasper just smiled seeing the humour in the situation; to him he kind of resembled the large seven year old Jasper had seen last week at the local store, who was told by their mother that they weren’t going to buy him any chocolates because of his diet.

“I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again…your mind reading can really suck the fun out of things.” Emmett crossed his large arms over his chest causing Jasper to mimic Edward’s chuckle as his brother unwittingly strengthened the image in Jasper’s mind.

“How about we just wing it, then?” Emmett suggested as they drove into the school’s carpark.

Jasper wasn’t sure about that, after his last interaction with the green eyed teen he didn’t think that improvising was the best idea but was overruled by Edward’s uncaring shrug.

“I spose so, that allows us to just go along with the situation. If he acts defensively towards us we’ll be better off without trying to stick to a failing plan.” Edward said as he drove into a park and shut off the engine.

They left the car and joined the girls that were waiting for them by the school entrance. Walking to home room was filled with the normal stares from the student and even staff body; Jasper hated it immensely not only was he still fairly new with being a vegan vampire but the hormone enraged emotions coming from his fellow students always left him reeling. He had to remember to thank Alice in private for convincing him to bring a water bottle filled with bear blood with him today; it would curb his hunger if anything got to bad and help keep the influx of emotions under acceptable limits.

With Alice and Emmett by his side Jasper slide into his home room early and took a seat at the very back of the class. Even though his wife and brother didn’t enjoy coming to classes early it was important for him; dealing with the students coming in one at a time rather than dealing with their scents and emotions all at once was safer for everyone.

 

**Harry Potter**

Harry read his new timetable repeatedly as he grinded his teeth in frustration; it appeared that McGonagall had signed him up for Trigonometry, English, Chemistry, Gym, Government and Spanish classes. These subjects he had either zero or little understanding of and if pressured by his teacher he would have to come up with a convincing reason as to why.

Checking out his first class he discovered that he was expected in his home room five minutes ago. He swore under his breath and started jogging towards building two, after all Hermione would kill him if he was late for his first class. He wouldn’t have been late at all if the school secretary, Miss Cope, hadn’t kept him in her small waiting room for so long while she completed his enrolment. Even though it was probably only about half an hour that she kept him waiting, he almost fell asleep; the small room was rather dull, filled only with a couple of folding chairs and a bulletin board and coupled with the droning ticking clock on the wall, Harry had to pinch himself to keep awake.

He finally reached the room and opened the door, sticking his head in. The room was filled with three rows of desks each filled with a slumbering or distracted student, with multi-coloured posters clinging to the walls around the room.

“Can I help you?” A tall, balding man at the front of the class asked looking bewildered at Harry.

“Err…yep.” Harry simply replied as he walked into the room and presented the teacher with his new timetable.

“Well hello Mr Evans. My name is Mr Mason.” He smiled as he handed back Harry’s timetable.

As Harry moved through the sea of desks and intrigued faces staring at him a slight cough drew his attention back to Mr Mason.

“Just wait a second if you please. This is our new student Mr James Evans, I’m sure you’ll all welcome him warmly to our school.” Mr Mason gestured towards a spare desk in the front of the class for Harry to take.

While Mr Mason started reviewing the school rules and guidelines for the new year, Harry could feel several pairs of eyes on him. Harry had hoped that the only benefit to going to a muggle school would be no attention for being ‘ _the saviour’_ , now it turns out he’ll get attention for being ’ _the new kid’._ As a shiver ran across his body Harry turned around and gasped at the boy sitting at the back of the class. It was that boy Jasper, from before the wolf attack. He glared warningly into the strange boy’s golden eyes before turning back around to face the board. There was no way that he was human, his memory wasn’t perfect yet but it was slowly coming back to him and from what he could remember and judging from the boy’s eyes he was magical in some way.

Harry spent the rest of home room and his first few classes, keeping his head down and trying to ignore the stares that were fixed to him. Unluckily for Harry it seemed that Jasper was in every single one of his classes so far and wouldn’t stop staring at him, it made Harry feel like the last donut in a packed police department. As soon as the bell sounded for the end of fourth period Harry quickly stuffed his still blank notebook into his bag and practically ran out of the class.

He slung his bag on and headed for the cafeteria. Being one of the first to arrive he was able to quickly collect his food and take his seat in the back corner of the room where he hoped to be less conspicuous. Harry grabbed his fork and began moving the food around on his plate as he let his mind wander; he considered the news the twins had brought him about Hagrid and Fleur. Hagrid was his first friend in both the muggle and wizarding worlds mainly due to the Dursleys influence. Nobody in school or the neighbourhood wanted to even talk to him let alone be his friend, then on his eleventh birthday Hagrid strode into his life and treated him as if he was worth something. For the first time ever he wasn’t a freak, house slave or trash. The half giant wanted to get to know Harry and spent time with him and over the years become a member of Harry’s mixed family. Now though, Hagrid was gone. Yet another member of his family had died because of this stupid war and without Harry getting the chance to tell him what he had meant to him. Harry could feel his eyes well up and considered faking sick and walking home when a short girl with messy brown piggy tails skipped over to his table.

“Heya Harry.” The small girl said in a deep husky voice while giving Harry a rather mischievous grin.

Harry did a double take by the manly voice emanating from the tiny girl in front of him, until it struck him where he’d heard that voice before.

“George? Fred?” Harry whispered eyeing the girl closely.

“It’s Fred.” The twin squeaked indignity putting on his best girly voice, her hand covering her heart as if to keep it from breaking. “Honestly Harry your worse than Mum, she could never tell us apart either.”

Harry felt the need to point out that he was generally good at knowing which twin was which, after all he hardly could be faulted for not knowing now.  As Fred took a seat next to him a worry bubbled up into Harry’s mind about the twins plan.

“Umm…dare I ask what happened too...the real muggle?” Harry couldn’t help but feel a twinge of concern for the girl. The twins would never injure an innocent person…at least not deliberately however they weren’t always the best judge of safety.

“Oh well, her or should I say my name is Megan Richardson and she’s fine. We _borrowed_ some muggle hairs this morning from students and teachers at the school so we could keep a better eye on you during the week days.” Fred said as he pushed his rectangular glasses up his new bulbous nose that really seemed out of place on the poor girls face.

“Which one is George then?” Harry looked around at the students who had come dribbling in for food trying to see a hint of any strange behaviour as his eyes settled on the old lunch lady who was balancing four trays of food in her hands.

“Not at all. Although I can see why you thought that, George does like delve into his polyjuice characters a bit.” Fred laughed heartedly causing the girl’s entire body to shake. “But he isn’t here today, he’s busy setting up. Perhaps I should suggest…” Fred trailed off as he took a huge bite of his burger causing ketchup to cover Megan’s face.

“I don’t spose you’ll willingly tell me what he is setting up?” Harry was hopeful that whatever it was would either get him out of school or at least give him a laugh.

“Bloody hell! How can anyone get used to these metal things on their face, they dig painfully into my nose.” Fred complained as he rubbed his nose, effectively changed the subject.

Harry just smirked at Fred as they returned to their food. He used this time to take a good look at Fred’s new appearance; the girl was short and skinny with a dark brown eyes and a smattering of pimples under her eyes and a few on her chin. She was wearing a short green skirt and a pink shirt.

“So, how does it feel to be wearing a skirt?” Harry smiled innocently as he shoved some pasta into his mouth enjoying the brief startled look on Fred/Megan’s face.

“Harry you make it sound like this is the first time I’ve worn one.” Fred winked. “Too be honest we used polyjuice potion at lot at school for reconnaissance, it would kinda give things away if a girl was suddenly walking around in Fred Weasley’s clothes don’t you think.”

He had to agree but giggled at the thought to the twins walking around like that without anyone being the wiser. Harry was too distracted to notice that a large bulky teen had walked up to them and until he cleared this throat didn’t realise that he was standing behind them.

“Hey. Do you mind if I take a seat?” The hulk of a student took a seat at their table anyway without waiting for their response. Going from the off look in Fred’s now brown eyes, he was also surprised by the new addition to their group.

“My names Emmett and your Harry, right?” He flung his paw like hand out as he introduced himself but Harry didn’t take it. Instead he looked closer at Emmett; his pale skin and golden eyes were enough for Harry to make the jump, after all there was no way he could know his real name.

“Let me guess your Jasper’s brother?” Harry kept his tone cold and rigid.

“Err…how’d you know that?” Emmett eyebrows furrowed slightly, obviously shocked that Harry knew that already.

“It’s the eyes. Humans do not have yellow or golden eyes. Yet both you and Jasper do…strange wouldn’t you say Megan?” Harry turned to Fred but he didn’t respond he was just staring at Emmett. While they didn’t move Emmett had other plans, he put his hands on the table and pushed himself up as if he was trying to intimidate them.

“You need to keep your voice down.” Emmett growled. Harry could feel a twinge of magic ripple through the air but quickly dismissed it, it wasn’t coming from Emmett or directed at them so right now it wasn’t important.

“I think it’s time to leave, don’t you James?” Fred said interrupting their staring contest and moving up from the table.

Instead of answering Fred’s question, Harry slowly rose from the table and stood next to his friend. He was expecting Emmett to say something or at least attempt to stop them however instead he was staring intently at the table trying to lift his hands from its surface. Harry could hear footsteps echo around the cafeteria spurring him into action. Grabbing Fred’s hand, Harry took off towards the back of the room and out through one of the side doors. The last thing Harry heard from the cafeteria other than the whispering of students was a frustrated growl and a loud crash.

As they ran down the hill towards the front of the school, a girl appeared in front of them practically out of thin air as if she apparated. The girl was beautiful with long blonde hair and the same golden eyes as Emmett sent daggers at him.

“You’re not getting past me.” She whispered the venom clear in her voice.

Harry quickly reached for his wand with a stunning spell in his mind however Fred was faster. A flask flew through the air and landed at growling blonde’s feet. From the second the glass shattered green smoke covered the angry girl and successfully blinding her. As Harry and Fred made their escape the only sound that followed them was a horrified scream. They sped up and continued towards the forest where they had originally bid farewell.

“What...w-as that?” Harry panted, clutching his side.

“A little epoximise charm and I tried out a new potion.” Fred huffed with a massive grin.

Harry looked in shock at Fred; the epoximise charm or otherwise known as the permanent sticking charm was powerful although as Fred had probably casted it wandlessly it wouldn’t last long. Whereas the potion could have been anything knowing Fred, but the one thing he was sure of was that he doubted he made many friends at Forks High.

“You don’t think it would be dangerous to use a spell like that in a room full of muggles?”

“Nar, besides did you look back at him?” Fred giggled at Harry but continued when Harry shook his head. “The big oaf looked at the table and his hands with huge bulging eyes…as though someone asked him a maths problem…” Fred cackled falling to the ground when his knees gave way.

Once Fred had calmed down enough to string more than three syllables together he stood up and dusted the dirt off his skirt.

“Come on, we should probably get back and work out our next move. It’s not safe to linger out here, those two weren’t alone.” He said as they headed back into the safety of the forest.

“What do you mean?” Harry stuttered.  The last thing he wanted was add to the number of people after him. 

“Before I caught up with you for lunch I spent most of the day casting confundus charms at anyone who started to approach you. Some were just clueless muggles but the other _‘gold eyes’_ were different. Your right Harry. There is no chance they are muggle or even human.”

They continued walking in silence as they worked through the events of the last few hours. He had been hoping that Jasper was the only one and after their disagreement he would have backed off…apparently not.

“You know what Harry I feel as though I should thank you.” Fred grinned as he jumped over a moss covered tree stump.

“Why is that exactly?”

“One day here and we’ve already got epic plans for two new pranks…just wait until a month has passed.” Fred beamed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this. There is something that I feel I should clear up. The twins are not cross-dressers they have only worn female clothing when their polyjuiced form requires it.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment to let me know what you think. The next chapter will be focused on Jacob, Harry and Embry.


	8. Wolf and Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jacob and Harry have told each other the basic information about what they are, they left a lot of information out. Jacob is nervous about how Harry will react when he finds out that his pack were the wolves that attacked him - almost killing him.  
> How does Harry react to Jacob as he holds nothing back? What happened to Rosalie after being exposed to an experimental Weasley potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone,  
> Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up but I haven't had access to a proper computer in a few weeks.  
> This chapter is a lead up to the explosive chapter of when Harry meets the pack.  
> Hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave a comment about what you think of it.
> 
> Also want to give a big shout out to my new beta-reader - Doragonkage

 

 **_Jacob_ ** **_Black_ **

 

Jacob nervously sat in his living room watching the clock tick closer to his prearranged meeting with Harry.  He felt anxious about what he was about to do; while Harry knew a little bit about what he was he didn’t know that it was Jake’s pack that threatened him or that it was one of his friends that attacked him.   

Sam had made it exceptionally clear that he was to bring Harry to Embry’s house by eight o’clock or he would come searching for them.  Jacob didn’t need any further clarifying after that, his pack leader still thought negatively on Harry and wouldn’t hesitate to hurt him to get what he wants.  He tried reminding Sam that it wasn’t Harry’s fault they were there and as his imprint, Harry, shouldn’t be harmed but he didn’t seem to care.   

Jacob groaned and ran his hands through his dark hair in frustration.  The only time he was at peace these days since finding his mate was when he was asleep; he would dream of Harry’s angelic face, his silky raven hair and his radiating smile that seemed to light up his entire face. 

“Oh Jake-y!” Seth hollered slamming open the front door and distracting Jacob from his Harry filled fantasy. 

“How many times do I have to tell you **not** to call me that.” Jacob sighed at the extremely excited Seth.  He wasn’t sure why his younger pack member always seemed to be full of energy and in a good mood but he was; some of the pack call him the energiser wolf, no matter what gets thrown his way he just keeps going.   

“Yeah…sure whatever…is Harry here yet?” Seth asked looking expectantly around the room as though waiting for Harry to jump out and yell surprise. 

“I told you that I was going around at four to pick him up and then I’ll bring him back here by eight.  Why are you so interested anyway?”  Jake said glaring at Seth like he was a difficult puzzle to solve. 

Jake knew that most of the tribe and pack had been pressing Seth for information on Harry; other than the first day that Jacob laid eyes on his green eyed mate, only he and Seth had seen Harry.  Jake knew that they weren’t only interested because Harry was the newest imprintee but unfortunately some just wanted intelligence on their newest threat.  He felt a swell of appreciation to his best friend as he realised that he hadn’t spilt a single detail about Harry.  

All Jake wanted to do right now was whisk Harry away to some unknown location and leave all of this behind them, however he knew it was nothing but a nice thought; he didn’t think Harry would want to leave the evil twins and eventually Jake would miss certain tribe and pack members.  Somehow he had to get the tribe elders and Sam to back off and see Harry for what he truly was – amazing and innocent. 

“Why wouldn’t I want to know more about my friend’s mate?” Seth asked with an innocent smile. 

 “Just admit it, your just being nosy.”  Jake accused as he got up from his seat to double check his hair in the hallway mirror. 

“How many times have you fixed your hair?” Seth giggled “I mean there’s not much of it, you keep it so short these days it must be hard to mess up.” 

Jacob knew that Seth was right but he didn’t care, especially since Jake didn’t see what was so wrong about wanting to look good for his soulmate. Before he phased for the first time and joined the pack he had long hair that trailed down his back, now though he kept it really short like the rest of the pack members. 

“Just drop it would ya.”  Jacob snapped.   

“How did your patrol go?” Jake didn’t care particularly how it went with Jared, he was just eager to change the subject.  Although when he noticed that his friend’s eyes darkened in Seth’s reflection at the sheer mention of his midday patrol he couldn’t curb his curiosity. 

“Alright what happened?”  Jake pressed, moving away from the mirror and over to Seth; it was odd to him how quickly the happy teen’s hands had transformed into fists and the deep glare that crossed his face. 

“It was nothing …” Seth bit out dismissing Jacob’s concern with a wave of his hand.  Jacob noticed that Seth started to put some space between them and started to take some deep calming breaths; he knew what Seth was doing, when they first phased they were taught special breathing techniques to help control their emotions so they wouldn’t go around attacking innocent people.  Whatever happened this morning had clearly shaking Seth up a bit.  

“Bullshit it was nothing, why can’t you tell me?” Jake reached out and gently grabbed Seth’s shoulder to stop him moving back but from the moment his hand brushed his shoulder, Seth let out a pitiful whimper. 

Not waiting to hear whatever lame excuse Seth was going to try and feed him, Jake ripped Seth’s shirt and gasped at the large deep cut that spanned from his right shoulder, across his front before stopping at his left hip. 

“What the hell happened?”  Jake demanded darkly eyeing Seth’s bizarre injury; while it was obviously cut and had been fairly deep the sides of it were blistered as though it had been burnt. 

Seth sighed.  “Jared and I were patrolling near the border of La Push when we got attacked…” He finished off weakly.  Jake lifted his eyes up and motioned for him to keep going.   

“It was a normal boring patrol until we heard a couple of gun shots near the far corner of the border and went to investigate.  We came across four weirdly dressed people who at first didn’t do anything but stare.  Suddenly they attacked throwing weird light at us, I got hit by some weird purple blast that knocked me over and Jared got hit by a red one.  While we were down they just…vanished.” 

Jake started processing what he was being told.  The pack had been attacked and normally Sam and the tribe would call everyone together so that they could plan an offensive and defensive strategy.  Yet this happened hours ago and Jake didn’t receive any whisper of something going wrong. 

“Were you told by Sam to keep this from me?”  Jake asked guessing the answer. 

“Yes.” Seth answered fidgeting slightly. 

“Why?”   

“When I said that they sent light out at us, they sent it out of sticks…like the ones we saw Harry hold the day we first saw him.”  Seth replied his anger quickly fading to awkwardness. 

“Are…are they going to go back after Harry?”  Jake growled feeling his anger began to get out of control. 

“No!  Don’t worry about that.  They suspect that they are like Harry but they seemed different.  They won’t do anything to him at least for now; they still expect him to heal Embry.” Seth exclaimed hastily. 

Jake took a leaf out of Seth’s book and had a couple deep breaths in an attempt to control the fury bubbling away under his skin.  He knew that Harry wasn’t out of danger yet, while the morons running the tribe needed Harry for the moment to help their pack member that didn’t mean they couldn’t turn on him afterwards. 

“Wait, I still don’t understand.  If you were hit this morning by the weird…light.  How come it isn’t healed?”  Jake asked focusing back on the situation at hand.  One of the best things about being a wolf was that they had exceptionally fast healing capabilities yet even hours later Seth was still injured. 

“They aren’t sure.”  Seth shrugged lightly tracing the cut with his finger.  “The healer at camp tried a multiple of things on our injuries but it hasn’t helped at all.  I got off luckier than Jared though; poor guy almost lost his leg, he’s hobbling around on crutches.” 

“And your sure that they won’t come after Harry?”  

“I just came from there and the latest decision was that Harry was needed, so no, they won’t attack him.  They may question him though after what happened to Jared, the tribe is uneasy and rather upset.”  Seth revealed taking a seat on the lounge as Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“What are you talking about?  You were injured just as bad as him, if that was any deeper it could have pierced an organ.” 

“Like I said no one is sure what he was hit with but it…”  Seth’s eyes dropped to the floor as his brother in all but blood struggled to find the words. 

“Come on Seth, what haven’t you told me?”  Jacob said softly as he moved over to Seth and lifted his chin up.  He was shocked to see his brown eyes swirling with deep fear. 

“It…h-he can’t phase anymore.” 

 

 **_Jasper_ ** **_Hale_ **

 

We were all on our way back home from our disappointing day at school.  Every effort they made to speak with Harry, the mysterious newcomer to Forks, was met with disastrous outcomes; Emmett argued with Harry in the cafeteria and Rosalie attacked him while he tried to escape Emmett.  Jasper had decided to take a ride back with Alice as Rosalie had taken off immediately after she rounded on Harry; they weren’t sure what was wrong with her but she hadn’t even said a word to them before leaving. 

They sat in silence as they headed back home each processing the events of the day.  By the time that the rest of the family had followed Harry and his friend outside, the area was covered in an eerie green smoke.  They didn’t even see their targets move out of the smoke they only saw a blur as Rosalie ran off into the forest.   

“Do you know what’s wrong with Rosalie?  She acted really weird back there, after all she’s the one who’s always going off at Emmett for using his strength or speed in public – then she goes ahead and does it.”  Jasper asked his small mate. 

“I saw something shortly after things got out of control during lunch.  It was only a flash but the smoke did something to Rosalie, I only saw her scream and cover her face.  She’s not injured I don’t think if that’s what you’re asking.”  Alice explained vaguely never taking her enchanting golden eyes from the road in front of her. 

One of the worst things about Alice’s visions was that they weren’t always one hundred percent accurate and could always change.  Although the events of the day just seemed to cast further questions about Harry; during their first encounter Harry threw something at him that exploded similar to a grenade and now the smoke that they created outside of the cafeteria, even though he didn’t know what it was both events would require a huge amount of skill in chemistry to build especially if it effected a vampire like Rosalie. 

Finally they arrived home and parked the garage and walked up the stairs into the lounge room where a stressed out looking Esme was sitting with her head in her hands. 

“What’s wrong Esme?”  Alice asked as she gave her fake mother a comforting hug. 

“It’s Rosalie.  In all the years I’ve known her I’ve never seen her look so…so…scared.”  She whispered as her eyes darted to the stairs.  Jasper assumed that Esme didn’t want Rosalie to hear her opinion, which he thought was a great idea; the whole family knew that Rosalie was a strong and proud vampire the last thing she would want anyone thinking about her is weak. 

“Did you see what happened to her?”  Jasper pressed.   

“Not really she sped up to her room rather quickly holding her head down.  Perhaps you should try and get her to come downstairs Alice.”  Esme suggested.

If her emotions were anything to go by Esme was almost overwhelmingly worried about Rosalie and he suspected that if she were human, she might have started crying. But he couldn’t doubt her plan - if anyone could calm down the rage-a-holic known as Rosalie it was his talented mate.  Alice just nodded to Esme before heading up the stairs towards Rosalie’s room.   

“So…where’s Rosalie?”  Emmett bellowed strutting through the front door like some gigantic peacock.  Jasper turned around to glimpse the eager and happy expression on the massive vampires face before Edward gave him a swift elbow to the gut causing Emmett’s grin to vanish.   

“Err…I mean…aww poor Rosalie.”  Emmett said unconvincingly with his head a little bowed.  “Oh is she…wait let me guess…she’s missing an arm…oh wait no I’m gonna go with leg.”  He smirked as Esme launched into a lecture about being polite to every member of the family no matter of their history.

“Excuse me everyone.”  Alice called out from the top of the stairs ceasing the debate on fair treatment.  “I’ve convinced Rosalie to come down but there is one condition.  You are all forbidden to laugh or say anything inappropriate in anyway….Emmett.”  Alice warned glaring slightly at her brother. 

“Just call me Mr Sensitivity.”  Emmett beamed around the room before staring up at Alice waiting for the big event. Jasper tried desperately to focus his attention completely on Alice however Emmett’s emotions were going crazy.

Alice gave a nod up the stairs to where Jasper assumed Rosalie was waiting to be assured it would be okay.  Slowly they heard her footsteps descend the staircase and from the moment she came into view each vampire froze completely gobsmacked at Rosalie’s new appearance.   

It looked like an entirely different person standing before them; gone was her customary scowl and hardened features which were replaced by sad and deep eyes. Although the fact her ‘evil’ mask was torn away wasn’t the most shocking thing.  One of the most important things to Rosalie was how she looked, whatever Harry had done had tainted her flawless complexion with a green hue and where she once had silky long blonde hair she now had gaping bald spots.   

“Well…at least if we ever run out of money we would be able to sell her to a zoo…” Emmett chuckled before completely losing it and falling to the ground laughing. 

 

   

_**Harry Potter** _

 

Harry was excited as he snuck out of the house and began looking around the surrounding forest for signs of Jacob.  He wasn’t sure what Jacob wanted but he couldn’t bring himself to care to much; talking to Jake or even being around him made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  The way Jacob’s eyes lit up around him made him feel wanted in a new way than what he’s experienced with Remus, Sirius, the Weasley’s or Hermione.   

Then there was that toe curling kiss they shared the night before, Harry had kissed others before but they were nothing compared to Jacob; his whole body seemed to sing with delight from the moment his lips touched.

After school it may have taken a bit of negotiating with the twins but he convinced them that Jake should be granted permanent access through the wards.  Once he had finished arguing his case he had a feeling that he might have been a bit too forceful when they gave him a smug grin and began writing down their demands.  He only read the first one before agreeing, because in the moment all he wanted was to be able to freely see Jacob without risking himself or the troublesome duo.  Although he knew that he would probably regret it; he had only read their first demand but if the rest where anything like it he was going to be in for a stressful few months.  

  1.                      Harry Potter agrees to help test Weasley products for a month – no questions.



“Harry!”  

He turned around to catch sight of Jacob standing just outside of the fence grinning madly at him.  Harry waved back and tried to control himself enough so that he didn’t embarrass himself by running over to the shirtless man too eagerly. Jake was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and running shoes and nothing else; Harry desperately tried to look at his friends face rather than his impressive abs.

“How was school?” Jacob smirked as though he had just read Harry’s mind.

Harry just rolled his eyes.  “Went as well as could be expected really…except for the last part, it was… an interesting end to my day.” 

He giggled as Jacob furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.   

“Don’t worry about it; now that you’re here it doesn’t matter.” Harry revealed sheepishly as Jacob’s face split into a toothy grin. 

“Were you looking forward to seeing me again Harry?”  Jacob teased playfully taking a few nerve tingling steps closer to Harry whilst remaining outside the magical barrier. 

“Yes…”  Harry muttered feeling his face grow warmer.  “…anyway what did you wanna talk about?”  He asked fiddling with the wand in his pocket rather than looking at Jacob. 

“Err I was hoping we could go for a walk.  There is something that I want to tell you and I wanted to show you the best view in the area.” 

Harry was slightly put off by Jacob’s change of attitude but decided to go along with it. 

“Sure we can have a chat but it would probably be a good idea if you come in here…”  Seeing the expression on his crushes face Harry realised the problem.  “Don’t worry the shield will let you in now…only you.  Come on we can sit in the backyard and you can tell me what you have to tell me.”   

“Whatever you want Harry.”  Jacob winked before looking dubious at the fence. 

“Just come on in…it won’t bite you.”  Harry chuckled as Jacob gave him a mock glare before stepping into his front yard.  Once Jacob had moved hesitantly over to him, Harry grabbed his arm with the intention of dragging him down to the back of the property away from prying Weasley eyes.  However from the moment their hands touched, a shiver of pleasure coursed through Harry’s body causing him to close his eyes and even let out a low moan as he revelled in its intoxicating feeling.  Slowly he opened his eyes to see the pure look of lust written across Jacob’s face. 

“Are you okay Harry?” The handsome shape shifter asked almost purring out his name. 

Harry could feel himself blush as realised what he just did from a single touch.  “Oh right, yeah I’m fine sorry about that.”  He quickly yanked his hand from Jacob’s in an effort to save face in a potentially awkward situation, or at least to stop himself from moaning again but Jake didn’t like that decision; with dazzling reflex’s he snatched Harry’s hand back and covered it with his own. 

“Don’t be embarrassed Harry.  It was hot and if it will make you blush so pretty for me again, I may have to never stop touching you.”   Jake whispered taking another step closer to Harry so that their noses almost touched.

Harry was just barely able to stop himself from gapping at the handsome man in front of him like a fish; they may have flirted slightly and even kissed once but this was definitely new territory for them. 

He just allowed himself to keep staring around Jacob’s breathtakingly face before he reluctantly cleared his throat and looked away sheepishly. 

“We s-should…go have that…umm…”  Harry stuttered failing to keep his mind focused on words and not Jacob’s large, soft hands. 

“…talk?”  Jacob suggested with a knowing smirk. 

Feeling himself blush again Harry freed his hand and quickly turned around, heading out the back leaving Jacob to trail behind.  He could somehow feel that Jacob was following him even though with his bare feet he was silent as a mouse. 

When they got to the far corner of the warded property, Harry sat down and motioned for Jacob to do the same in front of him.   

“Okay so what did you have to tell me?”  

“Look what I have to tell you will be a lot and I want you to promise me know that you’ll listen to everything before passing judgement or asking questions.” Jake sighed his earlier swagger evaporating.

Harry had a bad feeling to where the conversation was going but Jacob had done nothing but be trustworthy so far he didn’t feel it necessary to doubt him now. 

“Alright I promise.”   

Jacob let out a deep sigh “Here we go I guess…”  Harry listened as the shape shifter gave him a rundown of his pack, tribe and how they became shape shifters.  He then took a breath before explaining about the Cullens and the tenuous treaty that both groups signed and are honour bound to follow.  While Harry found it interesting he had trouble figuring out why Jacob wanted to tell me this and why he was looking intently at the grass in front of him. 

“Go on.”  Harry said offering Jacob an encouraging smile.   

He was slightly concerned as Jake lifted his chiselled face to show his brown eyes that seemed to mirror Harry’s own concern; this look in Jacob was a little shocking as Harry didn’t think anything that was shared between them so far deserved that kind of response from Jake.  There had to be more. 

Slowly Jake started up his story again explaining what happened when Harry first moved into Forks. 

 “So let me get this straight…you and the Cullens are natural enemies and because you thought you could smell one near my house…you attacked me?” He asked getting up feeling the need to pace.  Harry was completely bewildered by what Jacob was telling him; he obviously knew about vampires, werewolves and their intense hatred for each other thanks to his classes at Hogwarts but it was more the fact that not only had he managed to landed in the middle of it but he began to dwell on the fact that it was Jacob’s friend that attacked him. 

“ **I** didn’t attack you; **please** you have to believe me!”  Jacob declared quickly looking panicked and rushing to Harry’s side.   

He just gave the anxious looking shape shifter a smile which seemed to work as his he watched his tense face relax and he straightened up a bit.  While it was true that he hadn’t known Jacob long, his instincts still told him that he could be trusted.  He knew with absolute certainty that if he dared say that out loud around the Weasley twins they would tell him that he’s whipped.    

“So your leader wants me to heal what happened to one of the wolves?”  Harry clarified. 

“I’m really sorry Harry but he’s insisting as the…local doctor…or our healers can’t seem to fix him.  They’ve likened it to being in a coma, he’s just been sleeping since that day…”  Jacob finished off sadly.   

“This um…Eric guy is important to you then?” Harry asked softly looking into his friends large warm brown eyes and feeling his heart melt. 

“Embry…” he chuckled.  “…and yeah we’ve been friends for years before we even started phasing.  If you come with me tonight to check him out, I promise nothing will happen to you.  But if you decide not to I will stand by your decision – Sam be damned.” 

“For you. I’ll try and help your friend.  But you need to understand that I haven’t even technically graduated and therefore my healing is rubbish.”  Harry admitted seeing Jacob’s face fall slightly but it couldn’t be helped; he didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up just because he was a wizard and had a wand didn’t mean that he could do **anything** – if he wasn’t trained for it he obviously couldn’t do it. 

“Is there anything that you can do?”   

From Jacob’s explanation it seemed that his pack leader, Sam, was the one pressuring him to heal this Embry but Jake had obviously hoped that he could pull it off.  The saddened hope in his voice made Harry’s heart break at the feeling of being the cause of it. 

“There are a few potions that I can try and give him and I know a couple of spells but I will be honest; healing isn’t my speciality and your friend leapt straight into an extremely strong ward that was erected by one of the most powerful wizards in years.  But like I said…for you I’ll try.”   

Harry was startled by the dazzling smile that Jacob sent his way successfully doing a complete one eighty from his last saddened one.  It was starting to get late and they only had an hour before they were expected to meet the tribal council and the pack.   

“Are you sure that you can’t come now?”  Jake whined looking at Harry with puppy dog eyes. 

Harry giggled.  “Yes I’m sure.  Believe it or not but I don’t have every potion in existence ready to go in my cellar, they have to be brewed.” 

“Fine.”  Jake relented pouting slightly.  “I’ll be back in around an hour so I can escort you in.” 

After saying their farewells that were filled with sly glances at each other, Jake ran off into the forest behind the house leaving Harry to head back inside to start brewing.  But he didn’t mind this solo walk as it would give him a brief moment to think of some excuse to tell the twins. 

Harry headed inside and upstairs to the potions lab where he could start brewing some potions that might help Jacob’s friend.  The only two that he could think of from the top of his head was the Wiggenweld potion and the Pepper-up potion both of which are simple potions with mild restorative effects, doubtful to overturn a magical coma. 

Upon opening the door to the laboratory he was frozen from shock as the room had been magical altered since he was last inside; the room was now triple its original size so that it could now comfortably fit the new seven large cauldrons of varying shapes and colours that were now scattered throughout. 

“Fred?  George?”  Harry called out as he inspected the three new shelves that were already filled with odd looking jars filled with varying substances that he hoped were just potion ingredients. 

“You rang, oh mighty vanquisher of Voldemort.”  A cheeky voice called out. 

Harry spun around away from the jar labelled **‘Mashed Frog Brains’** to see Fred stick his head out from behind a cauldron in the far corner. 

“As usual your humour knows no bounds.”  Harry drawled sarcastically.   

“Aww you’re so sweet Harry.  But you’d wanna be careful; you don’t want wolf-boy to hear you flirting with me.”  Fred winked as he grabbed some green powder from the table nearest his cauldron and threw it inside. 

“I was **not** flirting with you.”  Harry spluttered indignantly. 

“Hmmm I think I see what that kid sees in ya Harry.  You look rather cute when you blush so dramatically.”  Fred teased. 

Harry knew that Fred was just enjoying pressing his buttons but like most things, he did it with such ease and skill. 

“Anyway what happened to the potions lab?”  Harry asked gesturing around at the now lair-like room trying to steer the conversation away from him and/or Jake. 

“Cool eh.  We got some ideas from Snape’s NEWT potions lab and implemented them here.  After all the last room wasn’t up to our standards, we need a lot of extra space when we experiment.”  Fred explained.

“I’m actually glad I found you.  I need help with some potions, think you could take a break and help me out?”  Harry begged.  While the two potions he knew how to make would be fairly quick to make, he needed a skilled potioneer to brew actual healing concoctions. 

“Alright Harry.  I could use a break anyway.  So what’s going on?” 

Harry began telling Fred a brief version of his earlier conversation with Jake, ensuring that he focused on Embry’s needs rather than the fact that he was going to meet potentially aggressive shape shifters that had already attempted to kill him.  Unfortunately for him Fred saw right though his double meanings. 

“I’ll help you with the potions and I’m sure that neither I nor George will be able to talk you out of this so we’ll be coming along tonight as well.”  Fred conceded. 

He started arguing but Fred just held up his hand and smirked.  “It’s either that or I put you in the body bind and lock you in your room for the next few days.” 

Harry groaned but nodded his head in acceptance.   

They spent the next few hours starting brews for several healing potions that Harry had never heard of but all of them would take several hours to let simmer once they were done.  Luckily for Harry the twins already had a stock pile of various potions prepared in a hidden chest at the back of the room.  When Harry asked why they had such a collection of ready to use potions Fred just rolled his eyes. 

“You do remember that we are still in the middle of a war, right?  We are just starting on the replacements for the ones we’ll take to the reservation.” 

Once all the potions were bubbling away nicely Fred started grabbing out different potions and explaining how to administer them successfully.   

“Wouldn’t it be easier if you gave Embry the healing draughts?”   

“Technically your right Harry but you’re the one they asked for and if you want to seriously date that Jacob kid you’ll wanna get on their good side and prove you’re not a threat.” 

“What about you two?”  Harry asked back cocking his eyebrow. 

“You should know by now Harry…we are a threat.  Now go and get that backpack so we can shove these potions inside.” Fred ordered.

Harry just chuckled and gave the twin a mock salute, as he left to retrieve his school backpack that he got that morning as a present from the twins.  Checking his watch on the way to his room he realised that Jacob was due to arrive any second, with that knowledge he picked up his pace and dashed into his room. 

As he grabbed the Weasley school bag he noticed the worn green backpack that he used while in hiding sitting slumped in the corner of the room.  With a huge smile he dropped his school bag and went over and snatched the old leather bag from the floor before returning to the potions lab. 

“What the hell is that?”  Fred asked. 

“The bag I used while on the run with Ron and Hermione.  It’s been enchanted and has a few things that might come in handy.”  Harry finished off mysteriously. 

“Whatever just quickly place these vials in your **‘special bag’** cause your boyfriend will be here soon.”   

Harry opened his mouth to argue back at Fred but he found himself unable to do so.  Being called Jacob’s boyfriend gave him such a warm feeling that he couldn’t bring himself to say anything negative about it. 

Suddenly three loud knocks echoed throughout the house signalling Jacob’s return. 

“Urgh.  Even his knock is boring.”  Fred complained making the same face Harry had seen him use for vegetables. 

Harry just laughed as he swung his now potion filled bag on his shoulder and headed downstairs. 

 


End file.
